KimmyJones
by mikeyismine4ever
Summary: This is the story of the turtles little sister Kimmy. She's half alien, this is seasons 1 - 2. Kimmy is just trying to be normal, but with her brothersand her life, that's not really possible. Part 1 'Finally Some Excitement'
1. Chapter 1

_(Kimmy) Been putting starting this off...anyway , it's kind of a redo to my Miko Hamato story...won't be continuing it btw, this one will hopefully be better. Anyway, enjoy...DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN TMNT...Kimmy however is mine. The first chapter is gonna be her back story, so ya'll can know her...or something like that, I will be following the seriee, so please enjoy._

* * *

(NO POV)

"Veronica hurry up." A man said as he placed a hat onto his head.

"I'm coming Richard." Veronica said quickly making her way down the stairs. "Did you pack the car? And are you sure this will work?" The woman held a small child, who was fast asleep.

"Don't worry my dear, that little freak will never be traced back to us." Richard said smiling at his wife. "You go get in the car, I'll be there shortly."He took the small child from her. The woman kissed the mans cheek before rushing out the front door. The man smiler before facing the small child in his arms. "You couldn't have been normal? Your just a freak of nature, that's it. I know you can't hear me, you won't remember any of this." The MN walked outside the side door into a dark alleyway. "We had such high hopes for you. But, those accursed powers of yours." He stopped in front of an open manhole cover. He climbed in the sewers and saw an old box and set the sleeping child into the box. "We don't want you, and no one in an orphanage would ever want a freak like you, you better off staying here." The girls eyes opened as he set her down.

"Daddy?" The girl said looking at the tall man.

"I am not your father. You freak." The man said as he started walking off. The little girl, no older than 3 started to cry and scream as the man climbed out of the sewers. She shivered as he crying grew fainter, and fainter. She was so cold. She stood up in her box and shivered and she looked down the dark sewer tunnels.

"Daddy? Mommy?" No response. She sat back down and looked at a necklace around her neck, it was the only nice thing she was ever given, it said her name, Kimberly. She sighed as she curled up in a ball and tried not to get to cold. She started falling asleep when she heard someone or something approaching her direction fast. She closed her eyes as more tears appeared.

" Ello?" A voice said, it sounded young. She opened one eye and saw s green figure staring down at her, she yelped and closed her eye and tried to hide from...whatever was looking at her. It was quiet and she hopped it was gone. Her hopes were crushed when she felt the box move. She was sooo cold she passed out.

"Please wake up small one." A kind voice said and she opened her eyes. She saw a huge rat in front of her, she was confused...and warm. She looked around and saw four green cretyres standing around her and the rat.

"She ok?" She looked around for the voice and her eye landed a green cretyres with bright blue eyes. She tried to move her arms but found it to be difficult. She looked down and saw she was wrapped up in a blanket.

"With rest she will be fine." The soft gentle voice said.

"What is she?" A rough voice said making her move back into the soft voice that was holding her.

"She is human Rapheal." The kind voice said.

"Can we keep her?" The voice that found her said.

"I am not sure Michaelangelo." The kind voice said.

"But...what about her...glowingness." Michelangelo asked.

"You are right, if she indeed has abilities the world above may not except her." The kind voice said.

"Well...she can stay...and twain wif us." Another voice said.

"That is a wonderful idea Leonardo." The kind voice sajd.

"Ya, and she can be my best estimate friend, we can play games...draw...and eat. It'll be great having...uhn...Sensie...what's wrong with her?" Michaelangelo asked pointing to the now sleeping girl.

"She has had a long day, let us give her time ro rest. Michaelangelo and Rapheal go fix her a place to sleep. Donatello and Leonardo, please watch over her while I go get her some new clothes." He ordered. They yicjly nodded and went about they're jobs.

"Don't worry Kimmy. Your safe now." Donatello said as the rat set the girl down.

"Kimmy?" Leo asked.

"Ya, see...her name is around her neck." Donatello said pointing to the necklace around the small girls neck.

"I see, Kimberly is a nice name." The rat said. "Behave until I return. And yes Leonardo you are in charge." Leonardo smiled and looked down the sleeping girl.

"We have a sister." Donatello said smiling.

* * *

 _(Kimmy) There's her back story...the next chapter will start the series. Please review and let me know what you think. :)_


	2. Things Change

_(Kimmy) HI there!_

 _(Leo) Kim, what are you doing?_

 _(Kimmy) The disclaimer, got this started. Disclaimer-_

 _(Raph) She doesn't own TMNT_

 _(Kimmy) RAPH!_

* * *

"But it's soooo boring down here, we never doing anything exciting." I said before stuffing my face into the couch.

"Come on sis, it's not that bad." Leo said standing next to me, I turned and looked up at him.

"Yes it is, I'm stuck down here instead of being able to go that awesome party everyone at school is going to be talking about." I said glaring at him. "And it's all your fault."

"It's not my fault your grades are bad." Leo said as I sat up. "Look Master Splinter said you'll be un-grounded once your History grades improve."

"Look on the bright side dear sister of mine, you're smart, you'll get them up in no time." Mikey said as he walked out of the kitchen.

"It is time for night training my children." Master Splinter said walking into the room. I groaned and stood up, joy time for me to fail….

"Whats the lesson for tonight?" I asked as Splinter lit a candle and turned the lights off.

"Remember to become true ninjas you must become one with the shadows. Darkness gives the ninja power, while light reveals the ninjas presence." Master Splinter said. "Now, can you extinguish this flame, without revealing yourselves?" Being the youngest I normally go first, but Donnie agreed to go first this time. He tried jumping for it but missed and went flying into the wall. "Too noisy Donatello." I nudged Mikey and nodded my head, saying you go. He nodded and quickly tried. He tripped and fell into Donnie as he tried to get back up.

"Ow." Mikey whined.

"Too clumsy Michelangelo." Master Splinter said. Welp, my turn. I turned my hand into a finger gun and shot out a mana blast, which missed the candle when Master Splinter pulled the candle towards himself. I growled and walked past him.

"I give." I said sitting on the floor in front of Mikey.

"You surrender too soon Kimberly." Splinter said, I shrugged and he shook his head as Raph went. I pulled down put my phone and started scrolling through Facebook. Suddenly Raph crashed in me.

"Raph! You cracked my phone screen." I said as he rubbed his head.

"Poor choice Rapheal." Master Splinter said. I looked at the black screen of my phone…I gasped as I saw Leo's reflection, I smiled and shot blast at him causing him to fall, I laughed until I saw him use it to his advantage, he sliced the candle in half and blew it out.

"Kimmy that's cheating." Leo said as the light came on.

"You have no proof it was me." I said as we walked over to them.

"Teachers pet." Raph said taking Leo's attention from me.

"Ninja drop out." Leo said tossing the top of the candle at him. Raph growled and smashed it.

"Ooooo." Mikey and Donnie said and stifled a laugh.

"My children. To become true ninjas you must become one with the shadows." Mater Splinter said and we kneeled in front of him. I sat the end next to Mikey. "Your path in life will not be any easy one." I yawned and rolled my eyes, I've heard this same lecture 12 times already. "The outside world will not be a friendly place for you. You five are different in ways the surface dwellers would not understand." A small buzzing sound took my attention away, I watched as Mikey tried to catch a fly that was buzzing around our heads. I offered my help. "To survive you must master these skills I teach you. Ninjitsu powers stealth and secrecy. You must become kage shadow warriors. And you must never be discovered by the outside world."

"Litter late for that sensei." Raph said looking at me, I sent him a death glare as Mikey clapped his hands together signaling that he has caught the fly. Before anything else was said the whole lair shook.

"Huh, what…was that noise?" Master Splinter said.

"Earthquake." Me and Mikey said at once.

"In New York? Possible, but not likely." Donnie said doubtfully. A piece of roof breaks and lands in front of him.

"You were sayin bro, now I suggest we-." I was interrupted by the wall exploding, a small robot like creature emerged from the wall. We all had our weapons out, mine being tesson fans.

"What are those things?" Leo asked.

"New York City cockroaches?" Mikey guessed scratching his head.

"Whatever they are, they picked the wrong party to crash." Raph said before starting his attack.

"Stop mocking me Raph!" I yelled before attacking as well. "We should train like this every night." I said slicing off the robot head. A collective 'No!' Came from everyone. "You guys are borng." After fighting for a while I see Sensie fighting alone.

"We have to help Master Splinter. Come on." Leo said. I turned and started following them to where Master Splinter was. I was destroying the little monsters when I heard Leo yell again. "Look out!" I turned and saw Leo pulled Raph back right as the roof collapsed. I coughed as the dust cleared. As it cleared I saw my Bros standing next to the pile of rubble.

"Master Splinter?" I asked looking around.

"Master Slinter, Master Splinter. NO!" Leo yelled and I rolled my eyes as I walked over.

"Leo, stop screaming." I said looking at the pile of rocks and rubble.

"What are those things?" Mikey asked looking at one of the destroyed robots. I turned my attention away Leo…wow this place is such a mess.

"What ever they are, they're junk now." Raph said kicking one away. I used my powers and neatly stacked up all the robot parts.

"There….all clean. Kinda." I said..

"Why don't ya use ya powers ta clear a path for Sensei?" Raph asked making me look at him. "I mean since ya like usin them for useless stuff, use it for something useful."

"First of all, getting the remote from the coffee table because I don't want get up is not useless." I said and he rolled his eyes. "Secondly, that's not safe, there are so many ways that could fail, I could make the roof collapse even more crushing Master Splinter, I could hit him with a blast, I could cause an explosion of power and-"

"Okay, okay we get it chill sis." Mikey said placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm calling Master Splinter." We turned our attention to Donnie who had his Shell-cell out. I breathed a sigh of relief when I heard Sensie answer….I also tried not to laugh.

"Hmmm….what button do you press to answer this thing?" Master Splinter said from the side of the phone. I guess I'm really bad at holding in my laugh cause Leo shoved me away from the phone….okay so maybe I laughed outloud….so what. Old people are funny with technology. Leo took the phone from Donnie, Raph and Donnie crowded around him…me and Mikey tried to listen in…but kept getting pushed away. I saw Donnie pull out a map and opens it.

"If we take the south conduit it'll intursect with the old drainage tunnel." Donnie said. Wait…what are we doing? I stood up and walked over to them….so I could at least hear the end of the plan.

"We'll meet you there sensei." Leo said before hanging up…great I missed the whole plan.

"What he say? Did he mention me?" Mikey asked. Raph just shoved him….into me.

"Mikey get your shell off me!" I said shoving him off. "Are we leaving?" I got up and dusted myself off.

"Weren't you paying attention?" Donnie asked and I shook my head.

"Kinda hard when ya wouldn't let me listen." I said. I walked over to the pile of broken bots and picked one up and turned it over.

"Goodbye broken pipe, goodbye grungy payphone, goodbye dented manhole cover." Mikey said. "Goodbye home sweet home."

"More like sewer sweet sewer." I said tossing the not thing back into the pile.

"Hello cruel world." Raph pulling Mikey back by his mask tales. I laughed and followed them into the sewer tunnels.

"Looks like those things have been through here." Leo said.

"Uh duh." I said looking around at the damage. "They need an appetizer before eating our home….the rest of sewers must have good enough."

"Why are ya so…negative tonight?" Raph asked.

"No party…remember?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Haha, oh ya." I glared at Raph's smile.

"These walls are seriously compromised, it's lucky these walls haven't caved in." Donnie said before stopping. I looked ahead and saw that whole tunnel collapsed and we couldn't get through it…no way.

"You was sayin?" Raph asked

"Whelp we tried." I said shrugging and I turned to head back.

"Can't go forward. Can't go back." Leo said the last part as he reached behind himself and grabbed the back of my shirt stopping me.

"Looks like we go up." Raph said heading to a nearby ladder.

"Hitting the surface is a bad idea." Leo said stopping Raph.

"We've go no other way to go Leo." Donnie said.

"Ugh, fine but we're only going up to go down the next manhole." Leo said. "Remember what Master Splinter said, we can't afford to be seen, let alone captured. We need to stay out of sight."

"We got it the first thousand times Leo." Raph said. "Just follow my lead." And with that he climbed up and out.

"Uh, Hello still grounded here." I said. "Sensei will kill me if I go topside." Mikey smiled.

"Then just stay on the ground…don't fly." Mikey said and I smiled. Things went pretty smoothly, even if I did have to stare at Leo's but because he took way too long to GET OUT. We found the next manhole, which was just across the street. I ducked behind a corner and watched as Raph looked under a truck that had parked right on top of what we needed to get to. So of course the first thing he does is kick it.

"Way to be stealthy Raph." Leo said from behind me making me jump a little….I have got to start paying better attention in Master Splinter 'be aware of your surroundings' lessons. Raph looked over at us.

"Ya, I don't think they heard you over in Joy-ze." Mikey said and I rolled my eyes.

"Give me a hand." Raph said pointing to the truck. Me and Mikey both went to clap and he glared at us. "Don't even think about it." I rolled my eye and made my way over to him….next thing I know I'm chilling in the back of said truck/van thing with Raph.

"You are by far the worst hider…ever." I whispered.

"You could have flown us up into the air." Raph growled back. I shrugged and looked out the back door.

"Well, you did grab my arm and yank me in here, didn't exactly leave much time to think." I said, suddenly the van stopped and I ducked…so did Raph.

"Hey 2-ton. Watch the truck.-"

"What the shell kind of name is-" Raph covered my mouth as I tried to look out the back window, I glared at him.. then proceeded to lick his hand…he let go pretty fast after that. I looked out when I heard a thud. I smiled seeing Miley and Leo…Donnie must be working on the lock. Raph pushed me out of the way and started beating on the window.

"Get me outta here!" Raph yelled.

"Whats that? Your gonna have ta speak up bro, I can't hear you." Mikey said and I stepped back….I knew Miley was teasing…he always does this….it get a little annoying….unless your helping prank or mess with someone. Raph kicked the door…hard. "Okay, I heard that." Raph looked really mad…which is why I stepped back, as soon as the doors opened Raph jumped out and tackled Mikey. "Welcome back bro." I laughed a siren hopped out watching Raph strangle Mikey….I should not be laughing at this…oh well.

"What a hot head." Leo said. A noise got out attention.

"Uhm, Raph?" Donnie asked.

"We don't he time for this." Leo said as the two of them turned around. I turned around as well…

"Why not?" Raph asked.

"Cause we're not alone." Me and Mikey said at once…though his sounded more like question then a statement. Raph dropped Mikey and they joined our line up, I was standing between Raph and Mikey. Purple dragons stood (Yes I know about the purple dragons…I do get out, unlike my bros)…blocking the exit.

"Look at the freaks." One said.

"Whats with the dweeby costumes." Another said.

"This ain't Halloween." Another said.

"What costume? I'm a real human girl." I said. The guy in front had blue hair, he walked closer.

"Your goin down freaks, noone messes with the purple dragons. Especially wearing stupid turtle costumes." I'm guessing the leader said, by bros got read to fight pulling out there weapons. I got mine out. We fuaght the dragons, I held one in a choke hold.

"I. Am. Not. A. Turlte." I said before letting him go, he ran off. Leo shook his head at me. "What? I'm not, I'm human." Donnie shook his head but kept quiet. Soon they all ran off.

"Gimme some green." Mikey said before giving have a high…3.

"That sure was easy." Donnie said.

"Man I sure hope there are more of them." Raph said. "I'm just getting warmed up."

"Same, I didn't even get to use my powers at all." I ssaid

"Which is food since Splinter doesn't want you fighting with then yet." Leo said.

"Still, some practice could do her some good." Raph said.

"Looks like you got your wish Rapbie-boy." Mikey said and I turned and saw pointing up, I looked and saw ninjas…ninja staring down at us.

"Are those guys ninjas?" Leo asked.

"Nah, can't be. I mean we're the ninjas of New York, they're just wannabes." I said before getting smacked by Raph. The ninja in black surrounded us.

"Well, they're certainly ninja-esx." Mikey said.

"Be ready for anything." Leo said.

"I am so going to enjoy this." Raph said, theb we started fighting. I have no idea what exactly was going on with my bros, another then they were fighting, but I was having a blast. The ninjas I fought must have newbies or something.

"Come on, that the best you got? What are ya afraid to hit me cause I'm a girl? Cause let me tell you, this girl ain't afraid to hit you." I smiled as I sent a ninja flying back. I was so focused on the one in front of me I didn't see the ones behind me, until they tackled me….I used my powers to blast them off…I saw a bright light…was that from using so much power? I couldn't tell, all I knew was I needed a break, I climbed into the driver side door of the van. I heard two thus and quickly went over to the window and saw Donnie and Mikey standing there.

"Don? Are we beatin them or are they beatin us?" Mikey asked I backed up as Donnie opened the door and pulled him and Mikey both in. Throwing stars got embedded into the door. They opened it and Mikey poked his head out.

"Ask me again when we're winning Mikey." Donnie said.

"Ya, that's what I thought." Mikey said. I leaned over to the driver side, Donnie was on the floorboards things. Raph and Leo joined Mikey outside the truck/van.

"How many of these goons do we have ta bap before they get the picture?" Raph asked.

"If ya have ta ask, too many." I said, the white spots from the blinding light was now completely gone, but I didn't want to try fighting and risk Leo seeing me use my powers by accident.

"Seriously, I mean they just keep coming." Mikey said.

"Time to switch to plan B." Leo said. "Donatello?"

"Almost there Leo." Donnie said as he hot wired the truck/van. I hopped out…and almost fell over but cough myself. "This bus leaving now for…anywhere but here." I hopped into the back of truck….ya I'm back here again. They soon joined me, closing the back door behind them.

"Whoa, nice driving Don, for a Turlte with no license." Mikey said as we bounced around.

"Hey, do you want pretty or do you want effective?" Donnie asked.

"How about, pretty effective?" I asked leaning against the wall.

"This has been one mondo, bizarreo day." Mikey said. "First all those robots below ground. And..what with all those ninjas? Ninjas in new York? Besides us, it's just not right."

"Ya, we had dibs on that name." I said Raph smacked the back of my head….oh hey the dots are back, I smiled like an idiot before shaking my head making them dissapear. Don made another turn, which undid me getting rid of the dots…maybe I should mention…

"Talk about not right." Raph said making me stop in saying anything. "Look at this." He dumped out a bag of money.

"Show me the money baby." Mikey said taking two stacks of bills and waving then in the air. "Wahoo."

"This isn't finders keepers Mikey." Leo said. Leo put the money back into he bag zipped it up and HAD Donnie stop by a cop car, Don tossed the money at them and continued driving. The white dots hadn't reappeared so, I assumed it was nothing important. It took forever but we finally drove through a huge sewer grate, and got back into the sewers. Once we saw Master Splinter we all climbed out and ran over to him.

"Well I am glad to see you to my children." Master Splinter said.

"Master Splinter so much has happened today." Leo said.

"Yes, yes. There will be time to hear all about it Leonardo, but first I wish to take you all home." Master Splinter said, I scratched the back of my neck.

"Uhm, our home kind of…got eaten." I said.

"Ya, those robots trashed our pad." Raph said. "Remember Sensei?"

"Do not worry, I think I have found a sotto our current housing problem." Master Splinter said.

"Really?" I asked he node and jumped down a hole….how did I miss that? Leo jumped down, then Donnie.

"Cowabungahhhhhh!" Mikey screamed as Raph pushed him. "Not funny Raph."

"Oh yes it is." Raph said. The light replayed over and over as I continued to think about what it was…my powers are yellow…but that flash was pure white. "Kim…Hey sis. You ok?" I blinked and gave Raph a smile.

"Oh, ya I'm peachy." I jumped down before him and missed the pile of turtles that was just starting to stand up when Raph crashed into them. Mikey ran up to Master Splinter.

"I don't know Master Splinter, this place doesn't seem so great." Mikey said.

"Look with your heart Michelangelo, and not your eyes." Master Splinter said. Mikey stoped.

"Okay…" Mikey said clearly confused.

"All ya have to do is rip out heart and-" Donnie covered my mouth this time.

"And walk this way." Master Splinter said. Mikey started to walk exactly like him, Donnie uncovered my mouth and smacked Mikey with his Bo staff. We walked in to this huge place, it looked amazing….and way bigger then out last home, maybe I'll finally get my own room…a girl needs her own.

"Whoa, this is beyond awesome." Mikey said before running more into the place.

"I could really tune this place up." Donnie said. Mikey then proceeded to claim every room he saw, I climbed up to the second floor and stood in front of a doorway, I could totally clean this out and

"And this one also mine." I glared at Mikey as he pointed at the room I was standing in front of. "I mean, ihm, thus rooms Kim's guys, no touch."

"Much better bro, much better." I said.

"You see, change is good." Master Splinter said.

"We couldn't agree more Master." Leo said smiling. I smiled to, things do change, and when they do, something you just have to go with it.

"Good, then let's you kids cleans up for a change, this place is filthy." Master Splinter said, we all groaned. Well, I guess somethings never change….which I guess is good, unless you have to clean that is.

* * *

 _(Kimmy) Please review and tell me what ya think. (Whispers(Do you think I should mention the white dots? or nah, let me know))_

 _(Donnie) Why are you whispering?_

 _(Kimmy) I'm not...your crazy bro. Anyway,_

 _(Mikey) Bye._


	3. A better mouse trap

_(Kimmy) Hey, so sorry for wait, had to type this up, and I kept getting distracted. Sorry bout that, anyway._

 _(Raph) Disclaimer she does not own TMNT._

* * *

"This is stupid!" I called over to where Mikey was carrying a TV into the living room.

"No it's not. Trust me sis." Mikey said.

"But why am I doing this?" I asked.

"Cause you're the only one who can get up there." Mikey said looking at me.

"I never had to do this before." I said. "I mean, why do I have to wash the ceiling?!"

"Kimberly what are you doing?" Master Splinter asked walking into the room.

"Mikey said you told me to clean the ceiling, so that's what I'm doing." I said flying down to the floor before dropping the sponge I was holding in my hand into a bucket of soapy water.

"I said no such thing." Master Splinter said sounding confused.

"Wait, so this isn't part of my grounding?" I asked.

"You stopped being grounded when you brought home that B+ in History." Donnie said not looking away from what he was doing. I glared at Mikey before walking into the kitchen to dump out the soapy water, I walked back into the living room and saw Master Splinter sewing up an old training dummy and Mikey adding the last TV we got on to the pile of TVs.

"What's the matter Mikey, can't decide what to watch?" Donnie asked from where he was fixing…the pipes?

"I need more powerrrrr captain. The turtle cave must be set for maximum entertainment potential." Mikey said before plugging in a cable, it got darker….then again that could be just me, he turned on the TV and all that came on was loud white noise.

"Turn it off!" I yelled covering my ears.

"Aww." Mikey said after turning it off. I walked over and stood next to the couch.

"The turtle cave? That is so lame." Donnie said walking over to Mikey.

"What would you call our new digs? The shellter?" Mikey asked.

"How about the sewer of solitude?" Donnie asked. I walked over to where they were standing.

"How about….No." I said.

"You want to call this place no?" Donnie asked.

"No, I just think your choice was really bad." I said. "Come on, think more creatively."

"Terrapin station?" Mikey asked I shook my head no.

"Me and Sensei aren't turtles." I said.

"The school for gifted reptiles?" Donnie said.

"Two thing wrong with that, one this ain't no school, two me and Sensei aren't reptiles!" I said. "Seriously don't exclude us cause we ain't turtles."

"Okay, how about, the hall of ninjustice?" Mikey suggested.

*ahem* Sensei stood up and we faced him. "We will call this place, home."

"Hmm, cathey." Mikey said, Don ran off to where his little work table was. Mikey picked up some stuff and walked off.

"Now what is keeping Leonardo and Raphael?" Master Splinter asked.

"They just went to get the last of our stuff from the old lair." Mikey said.

"Our non destroyed stuff anyway." I said.

"And with the way to new sewer slider is preforming, they should be back any minute now." Donnie said as he worked on his tiny robot he took apart, it started smoking.

"Great, will either get them back in one piece or they'll come back as turtle soup." I said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to finish setting up my room, which is what I was doing before Mikey made me wash the ceiling." I jumped up to the floor my room was on. I quickly texted my best friend and told her about the fact that I had moved. We had been texting back and forth as I walked out of my room, I slid my phone into my pocket when u saw Master Splinter approach Donnie work bench, where he had the robots head laying there. I flee down and floated just behind them.

"Even though it is inactive, that thing still makes me uneasy Donatello." Master Splinter said.

"How about I blast it for ya?" I asked making a yellow orb appear in my hand.

"This is state of the art robotics, I just gotta

know what makes it tick." Donnie said picking it up.

"You could still do that, after I blast it." I said landing on the other side of Sensei.

"That will not be necessary." Master Splinter said and I shrugged as I heard the sewer slider hover/fly in. Leo hopped out.

"Hey Mikey, great news, your DVD collection survived." Leo said tossing Mikey a box of DVDs, which he skillfully caught.

"Awesome, let's throw in something light on story and heavy on gory." Mikey said. "Because the video monalect is ready to rock and roll." He turned on the TV, and what are the odds that a super boring news show would be on….well it was.

"In a press conference today at stock-tronics, new Yorks new leading technology firm." The news lady said.

"Boring." Mikey said pretending to yawn before getting ready to change the channel.

"Wait, I wanna see this." Donnie said.

"Of course you do." I said rolling my eyes before looking g the TV again.

 _"Founder and CEO Dr. Baxter Stockman was on hand to invail his latest inovastion."_ The lady said.

"A wise man once said, build a better mouse trap and the world will build a path to your door." A nerdy guy in a lab coat…I'm guessing is Baxter Stockman said.

"Who said that?" I asked.

"Shh." Donnie said.

 _"Well I say let the path building begin."_ Stockman said. _"For I, Dr. Stockman have built the solution to the city's ever growing rat problem."_ He motioned to a tarp. _"Ladies and gentlemen I give you,"_ He pulled back the tarp and we all gasped in horror as we saw the robot that destroyed our old home standing there. " _The ultimate expression in rodent termination technology the stock-tronic mouser."_ Donnie gasped.

"I know, that's such a stupid name for them." I said. "I'd call them….the Ratinator."

"I can't believe the famous Baxter Stockman would try and pass off these killer robots as a good thing." Donnie said looking at the robot head he had.

"First off, I doubt he's that famous cause this is the first time I've heard of him, secondly, after seeing him and listening to him….I can absolutely believe it, he's probably a super evil villain….or works with one." I said.

"No more super hero movies for you." Raph said.

"Kim's got a point. I mean what's up with those glasses?" Mikey asked taking the robot head from Donnie and using it as a hand puppet. "Dork city." Ya….cuasw only dorks can be evil….I rolled my eyes. Raph growled before stabbing the TV with his Sia.

"I say we head over to Stock-tronics and kick some serious Shell." Raph said running for the exit, Master Splinter stepped in front of him stopping his escape.

"Absolutely not." Master Splinter said before waking Raph in the head with his walking stick. "Your last venture to the surface was a complete disaster."

"I wouldn't call it a complete disaster….more like a small tiny miniature disaster." I said. "Ya…okay so maybe it wasn't our best trip…never mind."

"You can nill-afford to be seen by more humans." Master Splinter said.

"Well I guess school is done forever…oh and I can't get us food any more….oh and-" I stopped when I noticed the look being sent my way. "Right….i knew what you meant….sorry." We turned back to the TV as Stockman's assistant a red haird women named April O'Neil emptied a box of rats into a maze like contraption.

"Now observe the sheer brilliance of my mouser in action." Stockman said setting the mouser robot into the maze. As it approached the first rat….my eyes were covered.

"Hey! Donnie." I said as Donnie covered my eyes.

"Nope…trust me." Donnie said…I heard gross crunching sounds.

"Man, I'd sure hate to be a rat in this town." Mikey said as Donnie uncovered my eyes. I looked back at him then at Sensei. "Oh….sorry Sensei."

"I'm done….nope…I'm out." I said trying to take the remote of Mikey….barely hearing Stockman mention that it was controlled by some kind of remote.

"Stop, I set them up….I get to choose what we watch." Mikey said pulling back.

"Well…so…far your doing….a terrible job….give me." I said. Master Splinter knocked the remote out of our hands and turned off the TV. "Hey."

"Come now, it is time for training." Master Splinter said.

"Great, thanks a lot Don…wasted our whole free time watching the news." I said.

"Kimberly are you offering to be first in our sparing match?" Master Splinter asked. Great…a match where we all fight Sensei together….one at a time. I'm gnna die. Normally I love the challenge of me and my bros vs Splinter, but only when I don't have to go first. I notice there mistakes and try not do that. I decided to go with the best move I could think of, I shot a mana blast at him…that's its, he jumped over it and knocked me back. I just started there next to the wall.

"Well…that worked out better in my head." I muttered.

"Kimberly you must rely less on your powers and more on your skill." MASTER Splinter said, but my powers are my skill. Donnie went next. His attacks were much better, probably cause he pays more attention then me….I smile as he gets knocked away.

"Haha." I laugh standing up.

"Do not lean with your shoulders Donatello ." Master Splinter said. Next was Leo, he jumped planning on getting Sensei from above, but Sensei knocked him back.

"Too slow bro." I said.

"Faster on your counter Leonardo." Master Splinter said. Mikey went next trying to do a spin kick…but got knocked away. "Mind your footwork Michelangelo." I got nothin on that one….that's one of my biggest mistakes right there, if I'm not using my powers my footwork is horrible. Raph went next. Master Splinter quickly disarmed him and pushed him against a wall….I sighed that was by far the easiest take down tonight. "You are distracted Raphael." Atleast he ain't sayin that to me for once. I smiled. "You must learn to focus your attacks."

"I'd like to focus my attacks on that Stockman guy." Raph said as they walked over to us. They headed out of the training area. "Why can't we go topside and show that guy a little mean and green?"

"Because I forbid it." Master Splinter said.

"Duh, that's why we don't do half the fun stuff we wanna do." I said before getting smack in the head by his walking stick. "Ow, sorry Sensei." I held the top of my head. Raph groaned and Sensei walked past us and headed to his room.

"We will resume your training in the morning." Master Splinter said walking into his room. I heard Mikey chuckle and faced him.

"'We will resume your training in the morning'." Mikey said mockingly.

"I heard that." Sensei said.

"Busted." Donnie said and I laughed before punching Mikey in the arm.

"You can't escape the ears of Master Splinter." I said. "He hears everything."

"Your tellin me." Mikey said with a laugh.

"Man, I'd lime ta bust a few heads." Raph said putting ching the palm of his hand.

"Chill bro, we don't need no stinkin surface world." Mikey said walking over to the couch.

"Ya we don't….wait why not?" I asked.

"Simple little sis, we've got moveis, top ten count downs, the expert hightlights, some really weird language soap opera." Mikey said from the couch. Donnie walked over to his work table.

"I just got ungrounded…and now I'm stuck down here again….well so to speak." I said walking over to Mikey and leaning over the back of the couch.

"Or, you could help with these mouser robot parts, if we can get one working we can trace it back to its source and find out Stockman's really using then for." Donnie said as he got to work.

"Aha! See the Dork agrees, Stockman is an evil mastermind bent on world domination." I said looking at Donnie who just shook his head at me. I turned back to the TV.

"*Yawn* nah, Imma hit the sack." Raph said.

"Kay, night bro." I said not taking my eyes off the screen, I had no idea what I was watching, but this one girl was dating her exs 3rd cousin I think, who is also dating her twin sister…atleast im guessing, I don't speak the language it's in.

"Since when does Raph turn in so early?" Leo asked.

"Shh….this is getting good." I said. Mikey passed out after a while and hopped on the back of the couch and layer down…..must…finish…zzzzzzzzz

"Hpmh." I opened an eye at the sound of Raph landing a jump. I sat up when I saw him run out of the lair. I shook Mikey shoulders and woke him uo.

"What?" Mikey asked. Before I could saying anything Dons mouser Robot we stole ran past.

"Come on." I said hopping off the back of couch, Donnie and Mikey right behind me as we chased after it. We passed Leo and Raph, they looked like they were in the middle of a wrestling match….No winner yet.

"Hey guys, I got one working." Donnie said.

"Come on, he's faster then he looks." Mikey said.

"Ya, let go slow pokes." I said. We follwed the little menace all through the sewers he ran over pipes that led to…a lot of sewer water.

"Careful guys, we don't wanna end up as turtle soup." Leo said.

"That's some tasty soup water." I said looking at the water. It got to the end of the pipe and climbed up the wall…the thing don't even have arms but it can climb a wall…sure why the shell not.

"Resourceful little critter." Donnie said.

"What do we do now?" Raph asked I floated up to the front of the line.

"Like Master Splinter always says, a ninja is always prepared." Leo said pulling out his set of suko spikes.

"I thought that was boy scouts." Mikey said as I landed next to him and slipped on my suko spikes.

"Don't you know bro, all ninjas were once boy/girl socuts….except us….we're to cool for that." I said as we started climbimg.

"Next time let's leave the wall crawling to the dude in the red and blue tights." Mikey said as we continued to climb, I don't remember this wall being so tall.

"You read way too many comic books Mikey." Leo said.

"No such thing as too many comic books Leo." I said as we finally follwed the little robo wrecker into a pipe.

"Just outta curiosity Don, what's t stop ol turbo jaws from munchin up a 6.2 on the rictor scale?" Mikey asked as we chased I down.

"I shut down its jaw survos, it's couldn't even chew through a stick of gum." Donnie said, the mouser theb proceed to stop turn to the right and CHEW right through the pipes and wall.

"You were sayin?" Raph asked.

"But i…..I'm sure I shut it down." Donnie said looking kinda uo set with himself.

".Aw, Dons finally lost his techno-mojo. Sad really." Mikey said.

"You'll get it next time bro." I said.

"It must have some kind of security over ride routine." Donnie said. "Come on." We started to give chase again, until Don suddenly stoped.

"Dude..why?" I asked.

"If I'm not mistaken that's a serious water main hanging right over our heads." Donnie said.

"So?"

"So, our little buddy just chewed through the pipes support." I said.

"Incoming!" Leo yelled I stood in front of then and placed an orb around us as the water pushed us back and over the edge, I lost for us and lost the orb hitting my head on the pipe, I was half awake as we hung there, me being held by Mikey. He had me hang on to his shell so he could get a better grip on Raph ankles. Most of what they said was really quiet. Mikey theb started swinging us and we got launched on to a wall….everyone else protested the idea…it just made me dizzy, frankly I was doing all I could to not pass out, considering I gt hit in the back of head by pipe, I'd say I was doing great.

"Guys, you ok?" Donnie asked, I forced my eyes open and smiled as Raph sour out some water.

"Peachy." Raph said sarcastically.

"Doin great doc." I mumbled.

"Don't go to sleep on us Kim." Don said as I started to rest my head on Mikey's shoulder, I lifted my head up.

"Don't worry brom..the whites dots didn't come back." I mumbled. We made our back to where the bot chewed through the wall, I was now just leaning on Donnie for support, my head was killing me and I was soooooo tired, but Don said not to sleep.

"When I find that little robo menace I'm gnna turn it into little bit burgers." Raph said.

"Easy Raph we still gotta keep it one piece." Donnie said as I tried to stand up, he helped me stand on my own.

"Hwta makes you think we'll even find the little blender butt?" Mikey asked.

"Shouldn't be too hard." I said.

"Ya, I think he left us a few clues." Leo said pointing to a huge whole in the wall. Was…was that there when we got here? I'm losing my mind. We went through the hole. When we walked into a subway we finally spotted it.

"There!" Donnie said pointing at it on the other side of the tracks. Raph went for it but Leo pulled him back as train came speeding tthrough.

"Whoa, robo Houdini." Mikey said when we saw that the mouser was gone.

"Wrong robo hitchhiker." Leo said pointing to the backend of the train where we saw the mouser was hanging on to it.

"Kim, why don't you head home…we got this." Donnie said.

"What? No, I'm fine, I'm all good now." I said. Donnie looked at me unsure.

"Two can play that game." Raph said and I quickly follwed Raph as he jumped onto a train stabbing hs Sia into the roof, I held to one of his arms, this was awesome. As soon as the mouser jumped off we followed. "There's our stop." Raph was a lot more careful getting off with me, then getting on by himself. My head spun, but I ignored it as we continued on our way. Once we got to a more open spot, we found our little mouser easily, then other one showed up.

"Whoa, who invited him?" Mikey asked, it made a wire roar like sound.

"I got it." Raph said throwing a shirikin at it, it was a perfect hit, the mouser went down….then it got right back up as more mouser came over for backup.

"These crome domes are a lot tougher than the last batch." Donnie said.

"Ya, and there's a lot more of em to." I said as my bros got there weapons out, I took out my tesen fans…ready to fight.

"Great just great." Raph said and we started figthing.

"These mouser are incredible, the server mechanics, the circuitry, the articulation." Donnie said.

"Geez Don why don't ya just marry one already?" Raph asked.

"Do you Donatello take the evil mouser to be your wife?" I asked jokingly laughing before yelping as a mouser locked me down, I blasted it off causing more pain to erupt from my head. I stood back uo ready to jeep fighting though.

"Guys, the only way to stop them is too slice there heads off." Leo said.

"Well ain't that great news, for the turtles with the blades." Mikey said.

"Just send them this way, we'll slice and dice." Rah said taking out another bot. I started blasting the boys back, ignoring the frowning headache….mental note, don't use powers so soon after getting almost knocked unconscious. Soon we were done, I almost fell over, Leo came to my rescue and I leaned on him.

"You okay sis?" Leo asked….I wanted to say yep, perfect bro…but I was exhausted and my head was killing me, so I shook my head no.

"My legs want to collapse." I said. Leo carried me on his back/shell.

"Kim, when we get home I wanna check that head injury." Donnie said seriously, I just nodded. "Great job guys, just make sure we leave one-" He stopped as Raph destroyed the last mouser robot. "Intact."

"So much for tracing them back to the source." Leo said.

"So, we headin home?" I asked clsoi g my eyes and resting my head on Leo shoulder.

"Stay awake awhile longer sis." Don said lifting my head up making me open my eyes, but I wanna sleep. A scream had us all taking a detor, a woman with red hair had her eyes covered and was about to be attacked by mousers, Leo set me down and told me, to keep my eyes open and they took out the robots, I watched. I'm pretty sure she couldn't she my bros…they were pretty hidden….until she started saying thank you…atleast in guessing that's wh hose was trying to say, theb Mikey made hihimself known by leaning closer and saying,

"Hi, how ya doin?" Mikey said, I felt Raph pick me up and hold me the same way Mikey was the woman after she fainted. "So, can I keep her?" We quickly headed home, Mikey set her on the couch and Don took me to our makeshift Infirmary and checked out ny head injury, after saying a few things th at I did not listen to, gave me a couple pills to swallow sent me to bed and rest…finally!

* * *

 _(Kimmy) Please review and tell me what ya think._

 _(Donnie) Kim, rest means rest._

 _(Kimmy) Okay I'm going, I'm going._


	4. Attack of the Mousers

_(Kimmy) HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE. Should have posted and finished this earlier, but oh well._

 _(Leo) Disclaimer she does not own TMNT._

* * *

 _"Everything from here will change. Some for good and some for the bad." A voice said._

 _"What? Nothings changed mysterious voice." I said. "Everything will stay how it is, we're all safe, so, don't lie to me mysterious voice."_

 _"You will soon see, not everything can stay the same." The voice said. "You can't protect everyone and yourself."_ As I was about to ask what the voice meant a loud scream woke me up, the scream was followed by Mikey's scream. I blinked and saw I was in my room, a cold rag on my head. It was late at night….well later then it was. I set the rag on my bedside table as I stood up. What was that dream? I walked over to my bedroom door as the screams vanished.

"Please don't do that, I almost jumped out of my shell." Mikey said I watched from outside my bedroom door.

"It….has….three fingers." April said, oh ya I forgot we brought her home. She grabbed the pillow next to her placed it over her head and started repeatedly saying, 'I'm asleep.' Just over and over.

"This isn't going well." Donnie said.

"Hey its gonna take a little time, we don't have much practice talking to humans. I mean Kim's really the only one we've talked to." Mikey said.

"Ya, and we all know she ain't a human." Raph said. I walked back into my room after hearing Mikey say April was making him sleepy, after remembering rescuing April, I also remembered falling through sewer water, I need a bath. I walked out of my room with clean clothes and as heading to the bathroom. Raph was now standing next to April and April was talking.

"At first I thought they were cleaning up the city's rat problem." I stopped and listened. "But then I got suspicious when Dr. Stockman said….oh no I'm talking to it."

"To what?" Leo asked.

"To you. Okay April you are talking to a gaunt 3 fingered. turtle, the only logical explanation is that your dreaming, so everything's okay." April said and I rolled my eyes. "Hello."

"Hello, April how are you doing?" Leo asked sounding super confused, I wanted to laugh but held it in.

"Oh I'm fine. Everything is just great." April said when she made a surprised like noise I quickly turned and laughed a little seeing Master Splinter standing in front of her.

"Then perhaps you are willing to answer some questions." Master Splinter said. April mumbled something before passing out.

"You sure have a way with the ladies Master Splinter." Donnie said.

"That was just sad, you guys act like you've never talked to a human in your life." I said making them all look at me. "I'm going to take a bath, hopefully by the time I'm done she'll be awake and we can try again." I walked into the bathroom closing the door behind me. "They can be so clueless sometimes." I muttered as I turn on the bathwater. I smiled as I started my bath….I was in there maybe an hour when I heard Master Splinter's teapot start to whistle loudly. "Guess it's tea time." I quickly hop out, dry off and get dressed before heading out of the bathroom, Mikey was listening to his music player and Raph went to get his attention, I hopped down and waked over to April with Leo, who was bringing her a cup of tea.

"You okay now?" Mikey asked.

"I think so, this is either a really wired dream that I keep not waking up from or, this is really happening." April said.

"Oh its happening, not doubt about it." I said plopping down next to her om the couch.

"Young woman, we have something of most importance to discuss." Master Splinter said, I leaned on the arm rest on my right, slightly bumping into Mikey, he didn't move though.

"What?" April asked.

"We have never revealed ourselves to the upper world." Master Splinter said.

"Except me, I do go to school on a regular basis." I said smiling, Master Splinter quickly got April's attention back.

"You have placed us all in great danger." Master Splinter said.

"I've done worse." I said shrugging.

"But Master Splinter she was in trouble and we helped her." Leo said.

"Yea, aren't you always teachin us to do the right thing?" Raph asked and I sat up a little, waiting for his response.

"As you grow older you will learn that there are many ways to 'do the right thing'." Master Splinter said before sighing and facing April again. "But there is no going back. I am afraid we find ourselves at your mercy."

"Wait…we do?" I asked confused.

"Oh I'd never tell anybody, I mean besides you would believe me?" April asked.

"She's got a point." Donnie said.

"Ya, we're un-believe-able." Mikey said.

"Geez where your off switch?" Raph asked.

"I know where it is." I said making a fist then making it glow a bright yellow, I pulled back my fist and-

"Kimberly what did I tell you?" Master Splinter asked in a warning voice. I sighed and made my fist got back to normal before slouching back.

"To not use my powers when I punch my brothers thus putting them into a coma." I said crossing my arms. April gave me a concerned look before facing Master Splinter again. "You accidentally put one brother into a coma one time, and your labeled for life."

"Seriously I promise." April said. Master Splinter stood up and walked over to April, stared into her eyes a few seconds.

"I believe you." Master Splinter said stroking his beard.

"Is this a new lesson Sensei, how to sense the truth?" Leo asked kneeling next Splinter.

"No, this is called trusting your gut." Master Splinter said and snickered.

"So if I'm keeping your secret, what exactly is it?" April asked. I leaned over and whispered something into her ear. "There's orange soda in the cabinet over the broken oven?"

"Welp, you're horrible at keeping secrets, now I have to hide them again." I muttered.

"What I meant was, what exactly are you people…uh…turtles…whatever?" April asked.

"Origin story time." I said smiling and leaning forward.

"I have memories, memories of what you might call, normal." Master Splinter began. "I remember a day that started out like any other, but ended up changing th course of many lives. I witnessed an accident, a young boy carried a glass jar with 4 baby infant turtles." I sighed and leaned back as Splinter tld April the story of how he found and trained my bros. I'd heard it many times, I could sum it up a lot faster then he can tell it. Basically the little kid dropped the jar or turtles, a can of green stuff spilled onto them, Sensei took them home….getting some ooze on himself….blah blah blah, they got smart he used and old renisance book and named them…..the whole story is- "Then 3 years after I had first discovered them, Michelangelo made a decision that not only changed our lives but possibly saved a life. While I was out gathering food Michelangelo went out and found Kimberly in a box and brought her home, I was upset that he disobeyed me, but before I could lecture him on it, Kimberly looked at me. It was a rash decision I made that night, I decided to raise Kimberly as my own. I was told that when she was found she glowed before passing out, we found out not long after that she had great power."

"Yep, Sensei trained them and me, it's pretty awesome. And they became…" I smiled gesturing to my bros as they stood in front of us.

"Turtles forever!" They all said at once hightfiving.

"Or something like we all shout at once, the next one should include Kim though." Mikey said.

"First rule, ignore Mikey, your life will be a lot easier." Raph said next to April.

"And so, besides Kimberly going to school, we have remained in secret." Master Splinter said standing up.

"But how did you know martial arts?" April asked.

"That is a story for another time." Master Splinter said.

"Guys look at this." Mikey said and we all made our to the TVs. The news was on talking about a bank robbery. "So anyone want a wild guess who did this?"

"Was it the pizza boy?" I asked getting a chuckle from Mikey and smack on the back of the from Raph. "Ow."

"So that must be what I hear Dr. Stockman taking about." April said. "He's using the mousers to rob banks."

"Why? He seems like he's got plenty of money." I said.

"What do you about this Stockman guy?" Raph asked ignoring me.

"He's a genius, but he's also nuts." April said. "I was use to work for him, but when I got suspicious he turned the mousers on me. Luckily I ran into you guys."

"He destroyed our old lair." Leo said.

"Well I expect a written apology" I said crossing my arms.

"Don't hold ya breath sis." Raph said.

"That must have been one his test runs." April said.

"I agree with Kimmy, I mean that was our home." Mikey said sadly.

"And nows he upgraded to banks." Donnie stepping up next to Mikey.

"Then let's stop mouser central, permanently." Raph said standing up and getting his Sia out.

"I just love those old action move lines, you write those yourself?" Mikey asked.

"If he did I wouldn't have to make a living at a news stand." I muttered rolling my eyes.

"It won't be easy, Stocktronics is set up with the latest up to date security devices." April said.

"Well alow me to introduce our own secret weapon, the techno turtle himself, Donatello! Take a bow Don." Mikey said.

"Aw, cut it out." Donnie said.

"Can we go….please!" Raph said.

"Wow, he actually said please, I haven't heard him say that in years." I said smiling, I have a small laugh at the slight frown on Mikey's face before he hid it smiling once again.

"As soon as Kimmy puts on actual clothes we'll head off." Leo said. I gave him a confused look. "Unless you were planning on fighting in your pjs." My face turned red before I zipped up to my room to change.

TMNT

We walked through the sewers.

"This is boring." I whispered to Mikey who in turn nodded.

"Shh." Donnie said, he was in from behind April.

"Alarm systems in the sewers? Is this guy paranoid or what?" Mikey whispered.

"We've got camera set up at the entrance of our old lair….or we did. And knowing Don well have some set up outside our new one soon enough." I said.

"Will you two be quiet?" Raph asked.

"What? I'm just saying." Mikey said and I nodded.

"Can April and I have some quiet please?" Donnie asked making me turn to face him. "This is delicate work."

"Ohh, April and I, delicate work." Me and Mikey mocked.

"Give me a break." Mikey said crossing his arms. Next this I knew I was crammed behind April and Raph next to Mikey in an airvent.

"This the place?" Raph asked.

"I sure as shell hope so,

"I sure as shell hope so, cause I did not get dressed just to smashed to death by my dear brother here." I said pushing Mikey over a little. Raph turned and shook his head at me and I rolled my eyes.

"There's a computer terminal in there." April said…I think she's pointing to a room on the other side of the hall. "Get me in there and I can create some blank spots I the secerity systems to help get you Stockman main lab."

"Don't look now but we got a couple of blank spots right here." Raph said and I looked uo and saw him pointing at me Mikey as I shoved him away.

"Hey." Mikey said.

"You're just jealous that I'm smarter than you." I muttered.

"Ya, a real genius that didn't know what stairs were till she was 6." Raph said not even trying to hide his smile. Mikey snickered and I punched his arm as Raph hopped put of the airvent. Raph helped April out and rest of us followed. After Raph picked the lock with his Sia we all piled into the room.

"I'm blanking the camera at 10 second intervals. So you have to keep moving." April said, I was already heading out the door when Leo said that we'd right back. We walked into a huge darkroom.

"It's quiet, too quiet." Leo said.

"Welp, now that you said that, we're dead." I said.

"Kimmy that-" Leo started only to inturrupted by Mikey.

"Uhm, guys my turtle senses are tingling." Mikey said. The door closed behind us.

"Intruders here to steal my secrets?" Is that…Stockman? "You'll leave here with nothing, not even your lives."

"Uhm, what if I said I'm just looking for the bathroom?" I asked as my brother surrounded me.

"What on earth are you?" Stockman asked. "I guess I'll just have to dissect you and find out." These wired robot arms came near us….and they SHOT LASERS!

"Scatter!" I yelled using a shield to shove them away from me while shielding myself as well. Turns out, I'm great at….failing to dodge. Thankfully my shields are pretty strong. I hid behind a wall like thing to catch my breath, I think I was there….maybe a full minute before I found myself flying up to Stockman's hiding box thing he was in, with Mikey. My other bros soon joined us.

"Your reign of terror ends here Stockman." Leo said pointing his sword at Stockman.

"You been practicing that?" Mikey asked.

"You like it?" Leo asked smiling.

"What are you?" Stockman asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Turtles…like seriously I thought you smart." I said. The elevator doors opened and April was there.

"They're with me." April said.

"April, you're alive." Stockman said sounding shocked.

"And kicking." April said walking over. "I've got enough evidence to put you away forever Stockman." I saw Stockman run over to the controls and press a button before Raph pinned him.

"That's enough." Raph said.

"Ha! Your too late, I've recalled the mousers robots from their latest mission. They'll be here any minute." Stockman said. "They'll tear you to pieces."

"Uhm…April?" I asked.

"I'll have to reboot the system." April said as she sat at the controls.

"I'll help." Donnie said walking over to her.

"You're doomed, listen." Stockman said. I soo heard the sound of the mousers approaching. Leo and Mikey looked down the ladder.

"April?" Leo asked.

"Nothings responding." April said. I looked out the broken window at the mousers.

You should never have matched wits with me." Stockman said making me face him...wait…how did he get into the elevator.

"He's getting away." Mikey said trying and failing to stop the elevator.

"Let him go, we got bigger problems." Raph said. Mousers came in from everywhere. I put a shield around us.

"Not gonna be able to keep this up long." I said.

"Atleast we'll go out fighting." Raph said.

"I'd rather not go out at all." Mikey said.

"Ya I am not dieing because of some stupidly named bots." I said.

"Nothings working." April said.

"Keep trying." Donnie said. I dropped the shield.

"If I keep it up, I won't be able to fight at all." I said.

"Welp, this is it. It's been fun guys." Raph said.

"Even me Raph?" Mikey asked.

"Even you Mikey, especially you." Raph said. Suddenly the mousers just…stopped.

"Did….did we win?" I asked. Leo poked om with his sword and smiled at us. "Yes!" We highfived in victory.

"Great job April, I've ner seen anything like it." Donnie said. Mikey picked up a mouser.

"Heh loser." Mikey said poking the mouser.

"Guys, I was able to shut them down." April said.

"They look pretty shut down to me." Mikey said, it was then that I noticed the red flashing light in the mousers….eye thing. I zapped it out of Mikey's hand. "Hey."

"The only way to could stop them was by initiating an overload sequence." April said.

"In other words….let's get out of here!" Mikey yelled we all jumped out…except April, Don carriers April down. We ran to the entrance where we stopped. The room we were in not 20 seconds ago exploded, I quickly put up a shield a smoke flew our way. Once the smoke cleared I lowered the shield. I coughed and shook my head.

"Great, I just took a bath…now I'm covered to soot…HOW DOES EXPLODING ROBOTS CAUSE THIS!" I yelled before being dragged out of the room by Raph.

"Let's go." Raph said.

TMNT

I dryer my hair as I walked into living room. The news was just saying something about Dr. Stockman being missing.

"Good, that guy was annoying." I said, Leo handed me a cup of Hot Chocolate, I smiled and nodded thanks to him.

"What will you do now Ms. O'Neil." Master Splinter asked. "You most certainly out of a job."

"I'm not sure what I'll do." April said.

"Well help you get back on your feet." Donnie saud.

"You guys have been great." April said." And I guess by guys I mean four green talking turtles, a giant talking rat and-"

"A half human half alien girl." I said smiling.

"Here's to the new team." Leo said and clinked our cups together.

"Welp, I've already had to baths tonight, I'm heading to bed before I have to take another one." I said taking a sip of Hot Chocolate

* * *

 _(Kimmy) Please review and tell me what ya think._

 _(Mikey) Haha! You had two baths._

 _(Kimmy) *dumps cold hot chocolate on to his head* Opps. Now you have to take one._

 _(Mikey) Not cool dude._


	5. Meet Casey Jones

_(Kimmy) I was going tobest this much earlier, but I started watch Ben 10 and well...anyway...Disclaimer I do not own TMNT._

* * *

*Thud* I groaned as I hit the wall.

"What was that?" Raph asked laughing and walking over to the sparing area.

"It was all part of my plan." I said standing up and dusting myself off. "I was….figuring out his fighting…style more."

"That makes no sense." Raph said.

"Ya, I mean you've done one on one sparing with Sensei for 12 years now." Mikey said standing by Raph. "If you haven't gotten a hint of it yet, you never will." They laughed and I glared at them.

"Since you two have so much energy tonight why don't you take your turns now." Master Splinter said. They shrugged and walked to the center of the room. I stood off to the side and picked up a bottle of flavored water. Mmmm, strawberry peach. They got in fighting stances and started. Mikey was doing pretty good as he tossed Raph into a pile of boxes, hey, those better not be too damaged, I promised to bring to the drama kids at school, for some sore of play back drops…maybe I can help with the decorating. I shook my head as Mikey approached Raph, who was pulling himself out of the boxes.

"Hehe, nice fall Rapheal, just come on back if you want some more of that." Mikey said and I rolled my eyes before taking another drink. Raph stood up and took off the box that was on his head.

"You've had it Mikey." Raph said making set my water bottle down and focus on what was going on. "Bro or no, you've got to go." He jumped at Mikey who easily dodged.

"Nice reverse punch, good round house kick too." Mikey said as he continental to show boat dodging all of Raphs attacks. He back flipped over Raph. "Not a bad dragon punch either. You're just a little too…slow." With the last word Mikey smacked Raph causing him to fall forward a bit. "Actually much too slow." I will say one thing, out of us siblings, Mikey is the fastest, and he likes to let us know about it constantly, I can bear him in a race if I fly, but flying underground is kinda….not safe, besides I'm too lazy to do that. Leo was now standing next to Master Splinter...wait when did he get in here? I heard a thud redirecting my attention to my two sparing brothers, Raph had gotten a good hit in knocking Mikey back. Mikey jumped up and starting dodging again, by this time I could tell Raph was about to explode.

"You think you're better than me? Huh? Do you?" Raph asked/yelled as he ran at Mikey. Mikey stopped him, a big smiled om his face.

"No, you're just to cocky, Raph." Mikey said tossing him over his shoulder and into a table. "Winner and still champion, Michelangelo!" Mikey had his hands in the air congratulating himself. I laughed a little until I saw Leo, Don (when did he get there?), and Master Splinter tense. I stopped and looked up seeing Raph with a pipe I got up and made it over to him right as he pounced on Mikey holding the pipe in the air ready to strike. I placed a small shield over Mikeys hands, which were guarding his face. Leo stopped Raph.

"Raphael have you lost your mind?" Leo asked and I lowered the shield as I got to where they all stood.

"Are you Okay Mikey?" Donnie asked as Raph started calming down. "What were you thinking Raph?"

"It's a sparing match….not a death match." I said helping Mikey up.

"I…i…Leo….Mikey…i…i."Raph stopped and held his head in one of his hands.

"The English language has more words than that." I muttered getting sharp jab in gut my Donnie's elbow….I hope you injure that painful elbow. Master Splinter approached Raph.

"Oh, My son, so angery. Rage is a monster that will destroy you from with in, Rapheal a true ninja can find balance in all things." Master Splinter said Raph stood up.

"Master Splinter I….i…I gotta go get some air." Raph said before running out of the lair. Mikey tried to go after him before was stopped when Master Splinter placed a hand on his shoulder.

"He'll…be okay." I said. "He just needs to clear his head." Raphs had anger issues since we were kids, I remember one time when he got so angery he caused one of ny baby teeth to fall out….

"Kim." I shook my head as Donnie's voice broke me out of my thoughts. "You wanted me to look at your homework right?"

"Right, I did at April's, hold on, I'll go get it." I said before running off down the sewer tunnels. Once I was topside I quickly flew to the roofs after landing on one I took off running and jumping. I skidded to a stop as Raph's voice reached my ears.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?" He yelled. He was close, I could tell. I stuck to the shadows as I watched him. Raphie boy has some issues to work out. Raph was now sitting on a fire escape and I was on the rooftops behind him, we watched a woman walked into an alleyway, purple dragons soon surrounded her.

"Hand over the purse lady." Was all u needed to hear as an idea formed in my head on how to take these guys out.

"Man these guys picked the wrong night to tick me off." Raph said.

"Don't worry I got 'em." I said jumping down next to him before continuing to jump down to the ground, I faintly heard Raph say my name but I was to focused on the dragons.

"Purple dragons." A voice said making all of in the alley turn and look at him. "Come out and Play." It was a guy in a hockey mask beating a trash can lid with a hockey stick….hey I'm in not position to judge, I'm teenage girl wearing a yellow mask over my eyes. Atleast he can protect his face better. The Purple Dragons are distracted and I snatched the purse causing one of them to turn to me. While Hockey mask guy is focusing on the others I quickly start fighting this one. I heard Raph and I turned to look at him when I felt a hard punch to the gut knocking me back.

"Ow." I said, the guy used his hockey stick and pulled the purple dragons away from me. I stood up as I saw Raph hop down, Welp time to get this woman out of here. I walked over to her handed her the purse. "Here you go ma'am." I smiled as she took it giving me a small smile she thanked me. "You might wanna head home now, it's dangerous being out all alone."

"Take your own advice." She said handing me $5 and walking out. I stared confused at the money before jumping as hand was placed on my shoulder.

"Shouldn't you be at home?" Raph asked sounding a bit annoyed with me.

"I was sent to make sure you're okay." I said, as if on cue my Shell-cell rang. I answered it. "Hello?"

 _"Kim, did you get your homework? Cause if you say yes….I'll know you lying, Mikey just reminded me you told him you did it here."_ Donnie said.

"Welp, I gotta go." I said hanging up and running off t th nearest manhole dissapearing from Raphs veiw. I quickly made my way back to the lair. I sigh as walk back into the lair, Raph-less. I was just trying to check on him, no harm in that. I bump into Mikey as soon as I walk into the door.

"Watch it sis." Mikey said picking up the paper he dropped.

"Sorry bro. Hey what's ya got?" I asked looking at the drawing on the paper he was holding. He smiled and motioned me to follow him.

"Just follow my lead." Mikey said as we approached Donnie's work bench. "See Don, we could have our very own Battle Shell. I even got a name for it, I call it…"

"The Battle Shell." I say catching on.

"I got it all figured out. Turbo Boosters." Mikey said standing on one side of Donnie.

"Double action traction." I said standing on the other side.

"Cool secret…thingys shootin put the back. We should be trickin out the armered car."

"By we, you mean me, and I don't have the time. There's too much to do around here." Donnie said taking the piece of paper from Mikey crumbling it up and tossing it to the floor. "Besides where would we keep the thing?"

"We could find a place. I know, how about…behind the couch." I suggested. He gave me a look and I took it as a no.

"Just think about over hauling the wheels. Please, Please, please, please, please." Mikey said.

"Did I mention you're my favorite turtle?" I asked giving him a big smile that normally works.

"Shhh." I looked away from Don to Master Splinter. "Leonardo is working on perfecting his Ninjitsu skills."

"When isn't he?" I jokingly asked myself.

"Perhaps something you three should consider." Master Splinter stopping my laughing. He faced Leo again and held up two boards. "Leonardo leaping split kick." Leo tried…he did but failed. "Try again my son. It will come with practice."

"Speaking of practice." I muttered grabbing the back of Mikey mask. "Come on. Let's not quit noe, we're so close."

"Donatello." Mikey said in a ghost voice.

"Donatello." I said in a ghost voice. "If you build it. We will ride."

"In turtle style." Mikey said dropping the ghost like vocie. Donnie set down his tools. Yes we won!

"Here motor mouth." Donnie said handing a sign to Mikey. "You and madam talks a lot go hang this some place nice." After glaring at him u followed Mikey to the wall he chose to hang the sign. I held the nail up with my powers and he start hitting the nail.

"Whats this walk made of?" Mikey asked as he continued to hit the nail making no head way what so ever.

"I'm just guessing…but I think brick." I said sarcastically smiling as he dented the nail and not the wall.

"Fine. If that's how it's gonna go….Kim ready for plan b?" Mikey asked and I smiled. Plan B was my favorite…we were aloud to use it much. Mikey walked off and grabbed a railroad spike. He picked up the sign and I back up. "Alright tough guy…..let's dance."

"On my mark…..now!" I said and he tossed the sign and spike….wait for it….wait….I shot a blast hitting te soil into the wall hanging the sign up perfectly. I walked forward.

"And they said this was a dangerous plan." Mikey said as we looked at the….is the wall….yep the wall is falling apart. I put shield up until the dust cleared. I lowered it and we saw a glowing blue door. "Uhm…guys? Lookey what we found?" The others walked up, Don stood in front.

"It's a door of some kind." Donnie whispered.

"Be careful." Leo whispered.

"Why are we whispering?" Mikey asked.

"Because the door might here us." I whispered giggling a the looks Leo and Don sent us. Don reached out and touched the blue door, it opened and…oh my god….that smell.

"That is some stank." Donnie said.

"Don't look at me my brother, he who smelt it dealt it." Mikey said and I shoved him forward before running into the small room.

"This is so cool. Dibs!" I said. "I call dibs."

"Hey, I found a bunch of those old crystals while I was cleaning the lair." Mikey said. "So, you don't get the room…I do."

"But, they were broken. Obviously you can't take of a room this nice." I said.

"What are you talking about? You the one who let our pet fish die." Mikey said. Donnie interrupted before I could say anything else.

"Where's t power source to this room?" Donnie asked walking more into the room. "I don't see any wires or-" He was cut off as the doors closed behind him.

"We can't all have dibs." I said before I felt the floor moving.

"Hey, are we moving?" Leo asked.

"Or…were all hallucinating and on the brink of death." I said. They al gave me strange looks. "What? I read one Dons medical books. Never doing that again."

"No, no you're not." Donnie said sounding a bit worried. The dorsal opened and it revealed…..It's too dark. I made my hand glow as I walked out of the glowing room.

"Where the shell are we?" Mikey asked.

"Judging by all this stuff up here I'm guessing-" Before I could finish my though Leo opened some doors, or technically a wear house door.

"So the weird glowing chamber brings us up to street level?" Donnie asked.

"I totally knew that." I said a stopped making my hand glow in order to cross my arms.

"This wear house has been abandoned for many, many years." Master Splinter said.

"Great! I say we put it to use then." I said.

"Great space. But it need something." Mikey said I walked over to him.

"Well dear brother, what do you suggest?" I asked knowing full well what he meant.

"Bath tub?" He asked.

"Too inconvenient." I said shaking my head.

"Kitchenette?" He asked.

"Too….unnecessary." I said.

"I've got it. A supped our Battle Shell would look perfect right here." Mikey said pointing to an area. For next…10 minutes or so we went around the whole wear house saying the perfect spot to put said Battle Shell. Annoying Don into doing what I want….my favorite past time. We did eventually get pulled back into the elevator thing and went back down into the lair.

"I don't know who could have built this thing. But if we're going to use it, we'll need safety precautions and extra security in the warehouse." Leo said.

"No prob. Should be a snap." I said looking at Don.

"Kimmy, glad to hear you offer your services." Leo said and I growled at him getting a glow chuckle from him.

"Piece of pie." Donnie said.

"Mmm, price of pizza pie." Mikey said. The sewer entrance door opened and in walked Raph.

"Welcome home bro." I said.

"Whoa you look like you got the shell kicked out of ya." Mikey said.

"It's a long story." Raph said. "But first i…I wanted to apologize. Mikey I'm sorry I got so out of control earlier. Guys I'm really sorry."

"Don't sweat it bro." Mikey said giving Raph a light punch in the arm.

"Okay who are you and what have you done with our brother Raphael." Leo said.

"Let's just say I've had a chance to think about how I've been acting." Raph said. "I'll fill ya in over dinner."

"Dinner, now you taking my language." Mikey said.

"What language is that Mikey? Nit wit?" Raph asked.

"You must be quite fluent in it yourself Raphie boy." I said as we headed into the kitchen. After hearing what happened after I left him topside I had to agree, we needed to find this guy….for some strange reason, I felt like someone using sporting goods as weapons sounded familiar, but I couldn't place it. Oh well.

(later)

"I don't know guys, I think we should tell Master Splinter." Leo said.

"Of course you would be against it Mr-I-Hate-Fun." I said yelping as Raph smacked the back of my head.

"And have him stop us from going topside? We have to find that vigilante wackbag for his own good." Raph said. "He's not a bad guy, just a little misguided."

"Like you." I said grinning as I elbowed him slightly. Suddenly the lights turned on. "And, we're dead."

"Ahem." Master Splinter has spotted us…uh oh. "How many times have I told you not to sneak up t the surface?"

"This month?" Mikey asked.

"512 to be exact." Donnie said.

"Make that 520, parties bro, so many parties." I said.

"It is dangerous for you to go about openly in the world above." Master Splinter said. "You can not simply walk amongst the humans."

"I can. I'm half human." I said crossing my arms getting elbowed by Don.

"They will not except who and what you are." Master Splinter said. " it is as the great sage and Warrior Hashimoto has once said 'Why walk when you can ride'."

"Come again?" Raph asked and Master Splinter smiled as he led up to the wear house.

"Take the truck." Master Slinter said and we walked over to the armored car.

"Okay, we've got until Friday night to make this bad boy turtle ready." Raph said.

"Let's get to work." Donnie said.

"Ya! Family fun time!" I said. "You know time to spend together that doesn't envole almost dieing….my brothers or new found enemies." It took till Friday night for us to get this thing done, and me having to leave to go to bed and then go to school, was not helping.

"Now that's what I call a ride." Raph said as looked at the Battle Shell and all it glory.

"You ain't seen nothin yet." Donnie said taking off his goggles. "Let's roll." We got in and took off. Finding the guy took no time at all, and soon enough Raph left on the motorcycle Donnie whipped up for him, I want one…maybe I'll ask for one later. Soon enough we pulled up next to the two of them. Purple Dragons coming in on ever side. We hopped out and lined up, ready to fight.

"Friends of yours?" The guy asked.

"Siblings actually." Raph said.

"I can see the family resemblance…well mostly." He said.

"I'm the pretty one." Mikey said.

"He's pretty, and I'm the gorgeous." I said smiling. Then the fighting started, and it was amazing, I love fighting with my tesen fans, so relaxing. Leo got our attention soon announcing he got his split kick down right, Raph asked him to do it again….cause apperntly he missed the second one….well so did I. I looked and saw him execute it perfectly.

"I give ya a ten." New guy said.

"Hey Raph, only a six?" Leo asked jokingly. I laughed as Raph have a kind of confused look.

"Bro it's all I got." Raph said soon the fighting slowed until we were done, we won. Ya.

"That, was awesome." I said leaning on the Battle Shell.

"I know I'm going to regret saying this, but I sure am glad I met ya crazy man." Raph said.

"Me to green dude." He said. "And you know, I'm starting to see what your all about."

"Oh, you mean about balance, self control?" Raph asked.

"No, that you're a green mutant freak." I tensed a little as he said calming down when Don placed a hand on my shoulder. The two hit heads started wrestling ok the floor and calling each other names.

"He's your brother." Leo said looking at Mikey.

"No, no he's your brother." Mikey said.

"Absolutely, your brother." Leo said.

"I'll claim them both." I said lifting them up in an orb. They laughed as the two kept wrestling. "Don't make me separate you two." I did end up separating them…..then I had to explain to Casey…that's the guys name, about my powers, pretty entertaining night put I must say.

* * *

 _(Kimmy) Well, that was fun, I'm going to bed._

 _(Mikey) Already?_

 _(Kimmy) Meeting new people takes alot out of me. Please review and tell me what you think, reviews let me know your reading it and want me to continue. :)_


	6. Nano

_(Kimmy) I have got to stop getting distracted...huh...right here's the next chapter. Disclaimer_

 _(Raph) She does not own TMNT._

* * *

"I'm telling you, that's what he said." I said as I watched Raph punch his punching bag.

"And why should I believe you?" Raph asked as he stopped and looked at me.

"Because, if I wanted to lie to you, don't you think it'd be about something better then that?" I asked crossing my arms.

"I dun know, Don says ya smarter then that, but considering I picked up your report card myself, it kinda proves that ya principal didn't say 'No report cards'." Raph said smiling I frowned.

"Aw man….has Sensei seen it?" I asked as we walked out of the dojo.

"No, and I might not show him….ya know maybe." Raph said smiling evilly.

"I'll do all ya chores for a month…two months!" I said desperately. I mean I haven't even seen my report card…but I doubt it's good.

"Well, okay. I suppose that will do." Raph said.

"Will you two hurry up, we're supposed to help April at the shop." Donnie said walking past us.

"Aye, aye captain." I said giving him a mock salute as me and Raph headed up the elevator to the battle shell. After picking up Casey, he followed the Battle Shell on his bike, we made our way to April's place. We pulled up around back, parked and rang the door bell. April opened the door.

"Hey April green brothers moves and sleppers reporting for duty." Mikey said.

"Thank for coming guys, I could use all the help I can get." April said. "Mike you can start by moving those big heavy boxes." April ssaid pointing to a stack of boxes.

"Let me just get my hernia trusts." Mikey said.

"Right over there wise guy." April said. "Plus I've got a heater that won't heat." Donnie stepped up.

"Hence, these." Donnie said holding up the pipes and stuff he brought.

"You two, that whole wall of China needs moved….carefully." April warned.

"Hey, I'm a ninja, not a-" Raph was cut off my Leo.

"Your wish is our comand." Leo said pushing Raph into the store. I walked past her while she was distracted with Leo and Raph. Knowing I'd need to be doing something, I picked up a duster and started dusting everything…and I mean everything. I looked at April talking to Casey.

"You're….not a turtle." April said.

"Definitely not." Casey said and I rolled my eyes…could they be any worse at this? Leo walked over.

"Hope you don't mind, we brought along a friend." Leo said. April held out her hand for Casey to shake, Casey waved.

"Yo, Casey. Casey Jones." Casey said before walking more into the shop. "Whoa, nice junk." Leo looked at me and I shrugged.

"It was my dad's, the shop I mean." April said as she followed Casey. "I'm reopening it, for now, until I figure out what to do with myself. My last job ended kind of…weirdly."

Oh, I get it, while you're waiting for a real job to come along, you're just hidin put in your father's junk shop." Casey said. "It's cool."

"It's an antique shop and I'm not hiding from anything." April said.

"Hey!" I looked away from the argument and saw that I was now dusting Donnie.

"Oops….sorry bro." I said smiling sheepishly.

"You seem distracted sis." Donnie said.

"Have you been hearing that argument? It's hard not to watch." I said laughing. I looked back over and Casey walking over to Raph.

"Hey Raph, that's two man job." Casey said as he started helping….or trying to help.

"Guys, guys, be careful. That's very rare-" April was cut off by a crash…some of China fell out and broke. "Antique china."

"Hey, relax, we'll clean it up." Casey said. April glared at him and stormed off. "Is your friend always so, sensitive?"

"I don't know." I said walking over to them. "But I can tell from experience, telling someone to relax and promising to clean it up, after you break something of there….hardly ever works. Never works on Don anyway."

"That's because you never mean it." Donnie said not looking up from what he was doing. I shrugged and went back to dusting.

(TIME SKIP)

"I'm a little nervous about these robberies. The jewelry store that was robbed is right on my block." April said. I picked up a green apple. "That's why I asked you guys over for a sleep over."

"Don't worry bout it." I said taking a bite of the apple.

"Ya, we gotcha covered." Raph said walking over to the window. Casey was down on the streets keeping watch.

"I feel so much safer with you guys here." April said.

"Okay, so first movie of the night….I choose this one." I say holding up a DVD.

"School of Rock?" Donnie asked.

"Ya, it's got Jack Black in it." I said smiling like an idiot.

"Fine, but my monster movie is next." Mikey said. I nodded as the movie started. My bros had already passed out, but I was trying my hardest to finish this movie.

"Come on..*yawn* end already. This is the 4th fight you've had." I said tiredly. I felt my eyes closing….I forced my eyes open, one of us needs to be awake….can't protect April if we're asleep. I stood up and walked over to the window, I looked down and saw….is that car coming alive? I look over at my bros….peacefully sleeping. "You sleep bros. I got this." I hopped put the window on to the fire escape and behind a guy. I landed right as the car finished turning into a robot.

"Whoa." I said making the guy in front of me jump.

"Where did you come from?" He asked. He moved out of the way as I started focusing on the huge robot slowly approaching Casey.

"Uh oh." Casey said. The robot swung at Casey hitting him right in the chest causing him to go flying, I dove out of the way. Casey's fine….he'll live.

"Looks like it's just me you." I said pulling out my weapons. Just theb Mikey landed in front of me, and Raph was next to me. "DANG IT! I had this under control guys."

"Sure ya did." Raph said sarcastically.

"Okay, what is that thing?" Leo asked. "Donnie?"

"Insufficient data boss." Donnie said.

"Clearly it's a robot." I said rolling my eyes.

"This can't be happen. Martians just when things are going my way we get invaded." The crook said. I gave him a confused look. What part of me scream Martian? "Don't let em get me kid." Raph attacked, got knocked away, Mikey attacked, got knocked away. I looked over at Donnie.

"Shouldn't you be having an idea right about now?" Mikey asked.

"Hold that thought." Donnie said. "Just keep it didistracted

"I knew you were gonna say that." Mikey said.

"Then Why'd ya ask?" I asked and Mikey shrugged as we went back to fighting. Donnie, using a torch, tried burning the robot thing. It screeched and knocked Donnie back.

"Don't let them aliens get ya kid." The crook said making me face him. "Knock em flat." What does that even mean? And do I look that much like an alien…I mean I may not be caught up with the fashion trends but come on.

"What do you know about this?" Leo asked. Him, Raph, and Mikey all turned and faced the crook. I helped Donnie to his feet.

"Help!" The crook yelled.

"Da…ddy." The robot said before picking up Leo, Raph and Mikey and tossing them to the side. The robot picked up the crook and left. April walked out into the alleyway.

"What was that thing?" April asked. I heard Casey groan as I joined the others. "Casey!" April ran over to where he was. I almost forgot about him being chunked into a wall…of garbage cans.

"So...did I win?" Casey asked. I shook my head as April led him over to us.

"Hey guys." Donnie said as he picked up something that must have fallen off the robot. "This stuff is moving."

"Cool. So it's alive. Can I take it to school? I wanna show people." I asked smiling. Donnie shook his head and walked inside. "Awe man." After getting Casey situated on the couch, we got to work looking over the…whatever it was that feel off the robot. I was drinking a bottle of orange soda. Hey, if we're gonna stay awake all night…might as well drink as much soda as possible.

"Whoa, definitely something you don't see every day." Donnie said.

"What did ya find?" Mikey asked.

"Take a look." Donnie said moving out of the way for the microscope so Mikey could see.

"And you said bringing that was a dumb idea." I said.

"I've been wrong before." Donnie said.

"Still dumb if ya ask me." Raph said as Mikey looked at the moving price of metal.

"Ew, what are they?" Mikey asked before moving so I could see.

"Nano bots." Donnie said and I zoomed in closer. "Microscopic robots all working together."

"Are they dangerous?" Raph asked.

"They're moving randomly." I said looking away from the microscope.

"More likely when they got cut off from the main group they became mindless….unmotivated." Donnie said.

"Oh, you mean like when Raph goes solo, he become mindless….unmotivated." Mikey said. "Or Kim in History class…she becomes unmotivated at least."

"I'm getting better at that." I said finishing my drink.

"Speaking of mindless, did that thing se kinda lost to you?" Raph asked.

"Ya, like a little kid." Mikey said.

"That's one dangerous little kid." I said before drinking the rest of my drink.

"Uh oh. It reproducing. If it makes copies of its self and the copy makes copies thing could become unstoppable." Donnie said and I do a spit take spraying soda on Leo.

"What?!" I said. "Sorry Leo." I quickly get him a towel.

"Then we stop it now." Leo says wiping his face off. "Anyway to trace this thing?"

"The Nano bots have a unique energy signature." Donnie said. He snapped his fingers. "I bet the tracker on the Battle should be able to track it."

"And once we find robo boy? Then what?" Mikey asked.

"Well as much as it pains me to destroy such amazing technology," He picks up a small blow torch. "It does seem to be despicable to extreme heat." He burned the little bot.

"Well what are we waitin for?" Raph asked as he headed for the door.

"Just let me get golf baAA..ow." Casey said. I gave a small laugh. I know, laughing at him when his injured is wrong….but I don't care…funny is funny.

"You aren't going anywhere mister. You stay right here while I get some more bandages." April said walking off. Raph looked at me beofre walking over to Casey, who was laying on the couch.

"You wouldn't be milking this boo boo thing would ya Case?" Raph asked.

"Hey show a little concern shell Fer brains." Casey said and I laughed.

"Well, you owe us one." Raph said.

"Definitely." Casey said. "Ow."

"Let's go." Raph said pointing to the exit. I nodded and followed. We got in the battle shell, I was I'm back….like always.

"We're almost on top of it." Donnie said, he was currently driving Mikey was in the passenger seat.

"Good. Time for some *yawn* action." I said, probably should have went to sleep when they did.

"Should be right through there." Donnie said before driving into the dump.

"The dump, never would have figured that." We jumped out of the Battle Shell.

"Look at al this stolen stuff." Leo said.

"This is the dump, it could be garbage….Hey look I don't have this comic!" I said picking up a Justice Force comic.

"The locator says it should be right here." Donnie said.

"I know this has been used before guys, but I've got a bad feeling about this." Mikey said.

"Welp, we're dead." I said. A loud crash from behind caused me to jump into the air where I floated there. The robot! "We found it!" It put on an angry face. "And it wants to kill us." It started to absorb the junk around it.

"And now I'm getting an even badder feeling." Mikey said.

"How the shell are we gonna fight that now?!" I asked.

"Same way we always do." Leo said. " Together. Hit it all at once, so fast that it can't rebuild it's self." Leo said. " Now!" We all started attacking, I'm flying and blasting and using my tesen fans. After it's arm was sliced off we stopped to catch our breath. It screamed.

"Are….we winning yet?" I asked. As soon as it got a new arm…I knew this was gonna be harder than I thought. It reached over and grabbed Mikey and picked him up.

"Mikey!" Leo yelled. The robot was holding Mikey upside down.

"Not good." Mikey said as the robot started spinning him really fast.

"Hold on Mikey!" Donnie yelled as he made his way over to the robot, the robot punched Donnie knocking him to the side.

"Donnie!" I yelled running over to him.

"That thing is fast." Donnie said as I helped him up.

"That's not a good thing." Mikey said and the robot tossed him and he landed on the junk pile behind us. He rolled down and ended up on the ground behind us. "I'm going to go with that plan didn't go so well." Mikey got up.

"Plan B?" Donnie asked.

"Plan B." Leo said.

"We have a plan b?" I asked confused.

"Duh, weren't you listening on the way over here?" Raph asked as we ran back to the battle shell. I was spinning in the chairs trying to keep awake….

"Oh that plan B. Right." I said. We all got in the back….wait! "Why does Mikey get to drive?!"

"Cause Mikey knows the plan." Raph smugly. I stuck my tongue out at him as Mikey floored it. Leo moved to the front as something grabbed us and started hitting the Battle Shell.

"Faster Mikey, it's taking us apart." Donnie said.

"I'm giving her all she got captain, she cannot take no more." Mikey said.

"Mikey!" I said eyes glowing yellow as I looked at the door.

"Raph you're up." Leo said as Raph picked up his helmet.

"Of course I always have to do the crazy stuff." Raph said.

"Just keep it distracted until we get in position." Leo said.

"Kim, you ready? You're up next." Donnie said. I should have been paying attention to the plan.

"Absolutely." I lied.

"Mikey hit it." Leo ordered and we took off again. "Kim." As it looked like we were gonna ram it….I flew out the back and blasted it at the same time that Mikey rammed it with the Battle Shell. It fell into the car smasher, which is so cool. The car smasher crushed the bot into a cube.

"Looks like that did it." Raph said and I floated between them.

"Ya that guys flat broke." Mikey said I chuckled.

"Why are ya eyes still yellow?" Raph asked before I could answer the robot kid came back to life.

"Ya know, I'm gonna stop with the puns." Mikey said as it started to reform. "Seriously they always come back to bite you." We took off and it chased us. I had no idea what we were gonna do now….wait Don's jumping out….I diverted course and went to him.

"Kim, can you give me lift?" Donnie asked, I nodded put him in an orb and slowly up to where he wanted to go….a big magnet?

"Are you sure you know how to work that thign?!" I asked.

"Well were about to find out!" He through some switches.. it worked the magnet picked up the robot and carried it over to a big thing of….I'm not really sure some kind of hot liquid. I looked down and saw the crook running over to the circuit breaker box.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." I said.

"Well you aren't me.' He said opening the box. "Hold on kid." He pulled the switch deactivating the magnet causing robot kid to fall. The crook ran to the where the bot fell, which was on fire and sinking. The lava pit closed and we left as I called the cops. A soon as I hung up….I layer down to rest.

(No POV)

"Leave her be Raph." Donnie said as the drove home.

"But we won, she'd want to celebrate." Mikey said.

"She's been running on you alien half all night. Let her rest." Donnie said. Mikey frowned. "We can celebrate when she wakes up." Mikey ssmiled

"Ya know I kinda feel bad for the little guy." Mikey said.

"Little?" Raph asked confused.

"He was kinda like a little kid." Mikey said.

"To bad he had such a rotten father." Donnie said as the drove off.

(Kimmy's POV)

"Taking care of me?" Casey? I opened my eyes….am I being carried? More importantly…is the fight over? "I only got hurt because I was protecting you." I guess I made a noise because I was set on my feet. I smiled at Raph who just nodded before tuning into the scene.

"Oh so you think I need to be rescuing?" April said clearly angry.

"Uhm…can we go sleep at home?" I asked my bros looked at me as the arguing continued.

"Ya, I think they wanna be left alone." Mikey said. We headed back upstairs to clean up… I went back to sleep on the couch.

* * *

 _(Kimmy) Hope you enjoyed this chapter, Im exhausted, so imma head to bed._

 _(Donnie) Time for bed Kimmy._


	7. Darkness on the edge of town

_(Kimmy)_ _Okay, i finally got myself to write thr next chapter. Im sorry again for the long wait._

 _(Raph) Kimmy don't own TMNT_

* * *

"Oh Kimmy I've been meaning to talk to you." Donnie said walking into the kitchen. We were eating breakfast early. "I saw your report card."

"I will try and get the grades up, I promise." I said before taking a bite of cereal.

"What are you talking about? Your grades are great." Donnie said.

"I trying and…..did you say great?" I asked looking up at him he smiled and nodded. I looked over at Raph. "Raphael, I am going to destroy you."

"Hey uh Kim, no take backs." Raph smiling before walking out of the kitchen.

"You're dead to me!" I yelled before finishing my breakfast and running after him.

"Let's have a contest. First to wipe out gets everyone's chores for a week." Raph said as we caught up to him.

"Deal." I said.

"Sounds good ta me." Mikey said.

"Absolutely." Donnie said. We looked at Leo.

"Sensei won't like this, but why not." Leo said. Leo grabbed his scooter, Raph got his roller blade shoes, Don got his bike, and Mikey got his skateboard. I looked over my choices and finally decided on my roller skate shoes. We were skating down the sewers. We skated all day, I'm pretty sure I'm not gonna lose.

"He is the alpha dog, the trash myster." Mikey said as we headed back to the lair.

"The village idiot." I said.

"Yay the….hey. I'm the god of half pipe." Mikey said and I laughed as I skated past him.

"Who needs half pipe? Bro we got full pipe." Raph said skating a full 360 around the tunnel.

"Childs play Raphie boy." I say before jumping and flying ahead.

"That's cheating." Raph said.

"No its not." I say as we race back into the lair.

"Going for amplitude." Donnie said riding his bike up and the small ramp into the air. Leo followed Donnie up the ramp on his scooter.

"Going for grinditude." Leo said.

"That's not a word." I said before doing and back flip and landing it perfectly. "Yes!" We skated around the lair. Dodging Sensei at the same time.

"Extreme green!" My bros all yelled at once.

"More like extreme dorks!" I yelled back laughing. The lights suddenly went off and I stopped. A loud crash sounded and I made my hands glow and used them for light. I blinked in confusion as I took in the crashed form of my brothers.

"Nice wireing job Don." Mikey said.

"I guarantee it not my wiring." Donnie said.

"Then, was it Kim's?" Raph asked.

"Oh very funny Rapheal. But in case you forgot I was busy cleaning. I didn't help with the wiring." I said rolling my eyes.

"Maybe it's a blackout." Donnie said.

"Maybe, now you wanna get your foot off my shell?" Mikey asked annoyed. Master Splinter lit a candle and I stopped making my hand glow and I took in the damage. I finally saw all my bros. Donnie was leaning on a ramp….so funny. The other 3 were crashes together.

"Ugh, keep the flame away from Mikey, he scarfed down a whole chili pizza for dinner." Leo said.

"Which was supposed ta be for all of us." I muttered as I skated my way over to them as my brothers stood up.

"I believe there is a power failure. I suggest you go investigate and see if it can be fixed." Master Splinter said. Sweet, topside time.

"We're all over it." Mikey said stepping on the end of the skateboard and catching it as it flew up a bit. Me and Raph clicked a button on our skate shoes, Leo folded up his scooter and Don folded up his bike and we took off.

"And hurry, I do not wish to miss my favorite program." Master Splinter said and I chuckled as left the lair.

"I'm not sure Master Splinter meant we should check this far." Leo said. We were standing on a water tower. It's dark, very, very dark out here.

"You can never be too thorough, especially when it comes to topside time." Raph said.

"This whole side of the town is dark." Donnie said.

"We can see that genius." I said. "Well, so ta speak."

"What I'm saying is, I sub station must have gone out." Donnie said as Raph flicked the back of my head.

"This isn't right, shouldn't there be some sort of emergency lights or something?" Leo asked.

"Ya, it's totally dark down there." Raph said.

"Which means, there's only one thing to do." Mikey said. I smiled and we got down to street level and started skating around.

"Guys, you really think we should be doing this?" Leo asked after stopping. "What if somebody sees us?" We all stopped next to him.

"That's the beauty of it Leo, no one can see us." Raph said. "It's pitch black out here."

"Ya," I said.

"Get with the program bro it's a once and a life time opportunity to section some surface terrain." Mikey said. Don came to a halt next to us.

"Hey check this out." He said pointing behind him. We looked and saw a couple of ninja climbing a wall to break in to a building.

"Didn't we fight these clowns once before." Mikey asked as we hid behind a bush.

"Ya, and we almost got waxed." Donnie said.

"Almost? I have still got bruises from that battle." I said.

"Whose up for some payback." Raph said taking out his sai.

"I am. " I said taking out my tesen fans. We got to the top and looked inside the building. I pressed my face against the glass. "Oooh I want that, and that, Oooh and whatever is in that glass case."

"You do know that this is a meausem right?" Don asked.

"Quiet you two." Leo asked. I gave him a sheepish smile before we jumped down into the building. Leo threw a throwing star at one. "Gift shops on the 1st floor boys but they don't take to kindly to shop lifters and neither do we."

"Oh don't worry Leo they'll pay. Okay boys time to pay up I take Cash, checks, and teeth." I said getting my weapons out. One tried to get the sword again. Raph tossed another star at him.

"Now before you run off with the goods. You might wanna consider a few things. (1. You're out numbered. (2 don't let the pretty faces fool you, we're tougher then we look." Raph said. Just then more Ninjas jumped in.

" And (3 we're about to get out butts seriously hammered." Mikey said I looked at him.

"Nah, we totally got this…..maybe" I said. We ran in to battle and we were doing pretty good if I do say so myself. I got my wheels out and started knocking them out even faster. I saw my bros doing the same. We were doing pretty good if I do say so myself…..and I do. I knocked out the guys chasing me and saw Mikey had just done the same.I skated over to him. He grabbed the symbol and ripped it off the ninja's chest.

"And I trophy to boot." Mikey said and I smiled rolling my eyes.

"A little help here!" Leo called I looked over at him and he had about 3 ninja fighting him.

"We're on it!" Me, Raph. Mikey, and Don all called at the same time. By the time we got close enough so that we wouldn't be able to stop the ninjas jumped out of the way.

"Look out!" We crashed right in to Leo.

"I sense I teamwork training session our future." Mikey said.

"You know what I sense? I headache forming." I said. It didn't take long for the ninjas in black to take this as an opportunity to steal what they were after. Most of then started to leave, but one of them was still there and he was the one with the sword.

"Just put the sword back sparky and we'll call it even." Raph said. The ninja put the sword in to the air and it started to glow really brightly. I quickly put up a shield as it blasted a strange light at us knocking us backward slightly. By the time we looked back, they had all left.

"How bout best two otta three?" He asked. I helped him up.

"What was that sword?" Don asked rubbing his head. Raph helped him up.

"No time. We gotta book." Leo said. As soon as we got home we saw Master Splinter waiting for us. Mikey handed him what he found. "What does it mean Master?"

"Trouble." He said.

"You know somethin bout these ninjas? Where do they come from? Who do they work for?" Raph asked.

"And what do they want with a magic sword?" Mikey asked. I got up and came bsck with a bottle of flavored water, Don was finishing talking about something when I entered the room.

"-Genarator." Don said.

"Uh in English Einstein?" Mikey said.

"It packs a shock wave that will knock you flat on your shell." Don said. "Or back, depending."

"Whats ya talkin bout?" I asked. "Sounds deadly."

"Da sword." Raph said. I nodded. "We gotta after these creeps."

"No!" Sensei said. I tensed a bit.

"But….why?" I asked.

"A wise ninja does not seek out an enemy he does not full understand." Master Splinter.

"But….how else are to fully understand the enemy?" I asked.

"Bushido demands that we fight for honor and Justice and-" Leo started to say but was interrupted.

"Bushido also demands that you honor you masters wishes." Master Splinter said. "I will meditate further on this matter, goodnight." He walked in to his room.

"Goodnight then." I said.

"Undergrounded again." Mikey said. Donnie snapped his fingers and ran off.

"Where you goin brainiac?" Raph asked. We followed him to the living room computer and he sat down and started typing.

"There's more then one way to seek out your enemies." Donnie said. I went to bed, and the next night, while I was reading something for English class, Mikey was sitting on the cocuh eating chips, Leo was practicing Katas….as usual.

"Whats up with the big cheese? He's been zoning in there all day." Mikey said.

"It's that ninja symbol, it's got Sensei all weirded out." Leo said pointing at the door to Sensie's room. Raph was beating his….punching bag guy thing.

"Enough waiting around, I say we had topside kick ninja butt, take ninja name, and find out the whole Ninja story for ourselves." Raph then proceeded to kick the training dummies head off and it landed it Mikey's chips.

"Whoa, remind me not to get on your bad side." Mikey said.

"Too late." Raph said heading to the exit. Leo blocked his way. I should be reading…..but this far more entertaining.

"No ones going anywhere Raph." Leo said. Don called our attention over to him and we joined him over by the computer.

"Hey guys, check this out." Donnie said. "I hacked into the city's computer system, looks like there's another blackout down by Southwest Seaport."

"I smell a rat." Raph said and we looked at him. "And I don't mean Splinter." We started to leave.

"Hold on guys, Splinter told us-" Leo got interrupted.

"Not to go after the ninjas, he didn't say nothin about investing blackouts." Raph said.

"Hehe, nice. Loophole." I said.

"Excellent, I have a few new surveillance toys I want to test." Donnie said.

"….wait up!" Leo ran after us, and I swear I heard him mutter. "It's tough being a leader." I took my book with me….I had to finish reading it. We were on top of the bridge, the very top. I was reading the book with my legs dangling off the edge.

"Total black out. Just like last night." Raph said. Don was going though his bag and saying something but I wasn't listening. I looked up when I saw something flash in my peripheral vision. I closed the book and put it in Dons bags of everything.

"Let's hope I pull up in time." I muttered before jumping at the same time as Donnie did…..wait….Don got his hang glider finished? Sweet! My eyes glowing so I could see in the dark. I saw Donnie had some, night vision goggles on, I probably should have been paying attention. I felt great flying up in the air, Donnie at my side…..but then things started going fast, I saw this insane thing blasting a laser like light into the water…..and….my Shell-cell started messing up….Donnie crashed into the water…..I dove in after him and we got on shore….om shore we started fighting lots of ninjas…..that's when Leo Raph, and Mikey showed up. Then after fighting then on a pirate ship, and a lot of bad puns from Mikey.

"That went better than last time." I said as we met up.

"I say this teamwork lesson gets a most improved." Leo said.

"Schools not out yet." Donnie said. He points to a helicopter hovering over the water. "That's one cool as shell chopper."

"Can I have one?" I asked looking at it.

"Whats up with Barnacle Bill." Mikey said as the chopper started to lift something out of the hole in the water the laser made.

"Whatever it is….it can't be good." Raph said as the helicopter flew off with it. We went after the laser, I landed on top of it, while my bros hid on the corners of the dock.

"Hello boys." I said waving.

"Now gentleman, there's a matter of some stolen property we need to discuss." Leo said. They tried running in one direction.

"Dudes, you really shouldn't being with such dangerous toys." Donnie said. They tried a different direction, and Raph popped up, one more and Mikey appeared, and Mikey made pirate noise and I chuckled. ThThey zapped a small laser at Mikey and Leo knocked the guy away and the laser zapped at me.

"Yipe!" I fell backwards off the machine as it started going crazy.

"It's over loading, I can't control it!" One guys said.

"Who cares? We're leaving." Guy #2 said. A helicopter came and picked them and they left.

"They're getting away!" Raph said as they took off. The machine started going even crazier.

"I think we have bigger problems." Donnie said as the laser started destroying the dock….and cuaseing a small crack to appear on the ground.

"Talk about bad vibes." Mikey said and I chuckled.

"Not funny Mike." Raph said and I stopped laughing.

"Ya this is serious time." I said. I heard Leo ask Don if he could stop the machine. Don started saying something about how it could be dangerous….and Leo said we needed to point it away from civilization. "Idea!" I tried holding the lazer part in and orb….with quickly expanded…..and exploded chasing me to be thrown backwards. I blacked out, when I woke up….I was being carried by Leo, and we were in the sewers. "Don't tell me I missed all the action." They looked very relived and Leo helped me stand up. Donnie had the sword, and he was wearing a glove. We got home and went straight to Master Splinter. Leo handed Master Splinter the sword.

"The design is unmistakable in Japanese, but the metal is unlike everything I have ever seen clearly there is more to this sword than meets the eye with it." Master Splinter finished. He then walked over to stand and placed the sword down. "Perhaps it is best it reminds out of the wrong hands."

"That's enough adventure for one day…..AHHH Donnie where your bag of everything?!" I said.

"I put it over there….why?" Donnie asked pointing over to the bag I ran over to soaked bag and pulled out my English book.

"Aw man, that's the last time I bring homework on a mission." I muttered before taking the book to dry it off. I leave the book to dry off in the kitchen, and then head to bed.I poked my head out of my riom and looked at my bros. "By the way, i won the bet, you guys have to do ny chores now." I laughed as they groaned and started complaining about how it doesnt count since there was a blackout. I just walked back into my room and went to sleep.

* * *

 _(Kimmy) Please review and tell me what you think, the reviews let me know you like the story, or if i can improve it in anyway._


	8. The way of Invisibility

_(Kimmy) sorry for the long wait. but heres the next chapter._

 _(Leo) She does not own TMNT_

* * *

Most kids worry about normal stuff, like passing a history test, or not getting grounded...what to wear to dances...but me? Oh i gotta worry about all of that, plus my training, my powers...and wrether or not risking my life for a bad house guest is a good idea...

(TMNT)

"Please!' I said as i follwed Master Splinter as he set up our training exercise.

"Absoultely not." He said.

"But Sensei she's my best friend. She'd keep it a secret." I said.

"I know she is your friend, but we can not risk her coming down here. We do not know of her true intentions." He said.

"True intentions?" I ask giving him a confused look. "Sensei its just for a sleep over!"

"I said no. That is my answer." He said and i groaned. "Now, go collect your brothers it is time for training." I sighed and went to get my brothers for training. We started training by standing on these poles...things.

"This is gonna be interesting..." I muttered as i almost fell off the pole again.

"My childeren, tonights training shall focus on two essisental dicapliens." Master Splinter said. "The way to balance and," He clapped his hands togetner and the lights turned off. "The way of invisibility."

"Dude, you put in the clapper?" Mikey asked and I rolled my eye and smirked.

"No, i did. It was my suggestion, i get the credit." I said, i then felt a hard smack on my shoulder. "ow."

"Haha!" Mikey said before getting smacked as well. "Ow"

"The way of invisibilty also includes the way of silence you two. You may wish in include both if you wish to avoid my walking stick." Master Splinter said. I grinned and made my eyes glowing and I look around, jumping effotlessly from one pole to the next. The lights suddenly came on and i got disorented and fell off the pole, i quickly climbed back up onto it

"Peek a boo i see you." I heard Mikey say when the lights came on. I'll have to smack him later for that. Master Splinter, I'm guessing knocked him off the pole he was standing on somehow. "Hey, don't atleast get points for creativity?"

"A creative mind must be balanced by a disciplined body." Master Splinter said. I kept jumping around, managing to avoid getting smacked again. "We must learn stillness and alertness, for the are the only defense against the unexpected." I titled my head...did i just hear the door open? Nah...nono, i defientily heard the door close.

'Hey guys?" Was...was that- I suddenly felt the pol i was standing fall forward and i hit the ground. "Uh Oh." I sat up just in time to see Master Splinter tackle Casey to the ground. I knew i heard the door open and close!

"Master Splinter no!" Leo said as we ran over. Someone clapped on the light and i made my eyes stop glowing. "He's okay."

"Sensei this is Casey, the Nut Ca...uh the guy we told you about." Donnie said.

"You remember, the igilaney vay." Mikey said.

"You know...the muscle brained idiot...like Raph." I said, Raph smacked the back of head. "Ow..."

"We figured it'd be okay to gibe him access to da lair, you know emergencies and stuff." Raph said. I glared at him as Master Splinter got off of Casey.

"Please forgive my rash action." Master Splinter said, Donnie and Mikey helped Casey to his feet.

"Uh...no problamo." Casey said.

"Though next time you would be wise to head the ancient Japanese proverb." Master Splinter said holding this walking stick up to Casey's face. "Phone first." He walked off to start picking up the poles that were scattered around the floor. We followed Casey as he started looking around the place.

"Whoa Raph, your crib is even more awesome then ya said." Casey said.

"You didn't come all the way down here for da nickel tour." Raph said. "What the 411 street side?"

"Graffiti, it's everywhere." Casey said looking at us. "All over town."

"Okay...Casey I don't know how ta tell ya this...but we're in New York." I said, Casey looked at me confused.

"I think i speak for everyone in the room when I say 'Duh'." Mikey said.

"We're New Yorkers Casey, we've seen graffiti before." Donnie said.

"Uh uh. Not this kind." Casey said holding up a picture so we could see it. It was a picture...or a drawing of 4 turtles being stabbed with a sword. "I think someoone's trying to send you a message."

"Blech Talk about getting the point." Mikey said.

"Yeah...they should really cut you guys some slack." I said and me and Mikey chuckled before Raph smacked us.

"Do all the tags look like this?" Leo asked.

"And am i in any of them?" I asked.

"Some are a little more graphic." Casey said then added. "And...yeah i think one of had you...though i'm doubting it." Before i could ask what he meant he looked past us. "Hey, cool sword, looks just like the one in the graffiti." He walked past us and over to the sword holder that was holding the sword of tangu.

"Casey no!" Donnie said as Casey reached and grabbed the handle of the sword, it shocked him and sent him flying backwards into a bookcase. "Remind me, whose idea was it to invite him down here?" Leo walked over to Casey first.

"Oh come on, it's a cool sword and we dont exactly have a 'do not touch' sign on it. Can't blame him for being curious." I said as we walked over to Casey.

"I thank you for this information Mr. Jones." Master Splinter said leading Casey to the exit. "But now we must return to our training."

"Wait." Casey said stopping and look at me and my bros. "Don't you guys wanna put the smack down on the scum that did this?"

"Well yeah, but it smells way too much like a set up." Mikey said.

"Someone's just trying to get under our shells." Donnie said. "Why should we stoop to their level.

"Or, lack there of...I'm with Casey." I said. "Because...uhm."

"But this is a matter of honor, what about that busy doo doo stuff you guys always talk about?" Casey said taking his back out of the golfbag of sports stuff he uses for weapons.

"That Bushido, which has nothing to do with payback for a bunch of nasty wall doodles." Leo said,

"Sorry Case gotta go with my bro's on this one." Raph said.

"Aw man." Casey said as we started leading him to the exit. He spotted our TVs and walked over to them. "So whats on the tube?" He asked as he started eating out pizza! no... i can get more...it's fine. I sat down in front of the coffee table and started working on homework. Mikey had been eating some pizza, and I saw out of the corner of my eye, Casey snatched the last slice out of Mikey's hand. Casey started looking at Mikey's DVD collection as Leo walked over and turned off the loud music Casey had started playing and turned it to soft music...the kind him and Sensei listen to. He faked a yawn.

"Sure is getting, uh, late." Leo said and Casey ignored him and held up two of Mikey's DVDs.

"These the only DVDs you got?" Casey asked.

"Yeah, infact why don't you borrow some and bring em back?" Mikey suggested walking over and picking up the box, Casey took on DVD and gave the rest back to Mikey.

"Nah I'll just watch em here." Casey said walking over to the DVD player and starts pushing the 'stop' button repeatedly. "Come on eject, eject...you useless peice of-" He slammed his foot down on top of the DVD player.

"It. Was. On. The. Side." I said through clenched teeth as i glared at the crushed DVD player.

"Oh... think your players broken." Casey said.

"uh, no problem, I'll fix it. In the morning." Donnie said hoping Casey would the message to go home...which he didn't.

"What ya working on?" Casey asked walking over to Donnie who started hiding whatever he was working on.

"Boring stuff, really, really boring stuff." Donnie said.

"Hey Kimmy-" Casey started to say but stopped when he saw me glaring at him.

"I'm. Busy." I said and he quickly look to the next person, Raph. They started to wrestle throwing insults at each other. I got back to work on my homework. Splinter soom stopped them.

"Rapheal, normally I discourage excursions to the surface." Master Splinter said. "But I think itd best for you to take our guest out for a breath of fresh air."

"Topside? I'm all over it." Raph giving a thumbs up after the two of them stood up.

"Booyah!" Casey said and they left the lair.

"And that how hey defeated," Mikey said. "The Thing That Wouldn't Leave." I chuckled and stood up and stretched.

"I need a break...and we need more pizza...I'l go pick us up one. I think I got enough." I said looking through what little money I had.

"Nah, save that...we can't have ya waste ya last paycheck just because Casey took the last slice of pizza." Mikey said, I had recently been fired from my newspaper job for...bein late one to many times.

"Yeah, we may need that later on." Donnie said. I put my money back in my pocket.

"Alright...fine." I said. Leo, Donnie, and Mikey went back to training and i went back to my homework. I was almost done with my history homework when i heard the door open again, I looked up and glared over at Casey as he stumbled in. I stopped glaring when i noticed he was all bruised up. I stood up and started making my way over to him when he crashed into the poles again sending my bros and sensie crashing to the ground.

"You can almost set your watch by this guy." Mikey said before standing up. They helped Casey up.

"Casey what happened?" Leo asked helping Casey stand.

"Where is Rapheal?" Master Splinter asked.

"The invisible ninjas took him." Casey said. Donnie and Mikey shared a look.

"Invisible ninjas? This story wouldn't involve Santa Clause and the Easter Bunny by any chance." Mikey said, I opened my mouth to say something but Casey inturrupted me.

"I got proof." Casey said pulling out something orange eye shaped device.

"Proof, of the Santa and the Easter Bunny?" I asked as Donnie took the device from Casey.

"No, of the invisible ninjas." Casey said and i blushed sheepishly.

"Heh...right I knew that." I said. Donnie looked at the deive under a magnifying glass.

"Oooo! It's some kind of optical device." Donnie said. "Heavy duty hard wear."

"Cool!" I said snatching the device and looking it over while Leo tried calling Raph.

"Raph's not answering his Shell-cell." Leo said as Donnie took the device back from me.

"Ahh!" We looked at Casey who picked up a stool and thew it, it broke against the floor. "This is all my fault."

"Don't worry, I installed tracking chips in all the Shell-cells, just incase." Donnie said looking at the tracker he has, all the was on the screen was fuzziness. "Interesting, not getting a signal." Casey kicked the couch.

"ahh! We'll never find him!" Casey exclaimed, he then started walking around kicking and breaking our tables, stools, and chairs.

"I may be able recalerbrate the scanner to trace a com signal from you invisible ninjas." Donnie said. I used my powers to catch and save as much furniture as i could.

"Better make it fast, we're running out of furniture." Mikey said. I ends up putting Casey in an orb till he calmed down nd stopped trying to break everything in sight. I set him next to Donnie after he had calmed down.

"I'm getting a signal, it's Raph." Donnie said.

"Woooh whoo!" Casey said throwing his arms into the air, hitting and breaking a lamp.

"This guys bad news even when theres good news." Mikey said. I facepalmed, great something else for me to pay to replace...

"It's faint but atleast we got blip to trace." Donnie said. "Make that, several blips."

"The invisible ninjas signal?" Leo guessed.

"Rapheal my not even be awear he is being followed." Master Splinter said.

"Then we gotta find him before he brings in some seriously unwanted house guests." Leo said.

"We already got one of those.' Mikey said and we looked at Casey, i flew over to him.

"He means you." I whispered and Casey pushed down on the top of my head making me land.

"Ha ha." Casey said unamused. "So, uh, how do we stop something we can't see?"

"Already got that covered." Donnie said getting some goggles off his desk. "Turtle vision heat sensor goggles. After all an invisible body is still a warm body." Donnie handed out the goggles. Casey put his on over his hockey mask.

"Thats a good look for you." Mikey said and I chuckled.

"Yeah, dorky works for you Jones." I said. We split up into two groups. I want with Casey and Mikey in the Battle shell above ground.

We're gonna have to split up, Mike, Kimmy, and Casey you go above ground. Me and Don will cover below." Leo said. Casey was drumming on the dashboard.

"Quit it." Mikey said making him stop.

"Are we there yet?" I asked.

"No we aren't." Mikey said.

"How bout now?" I asked.

"Do you wanna drive?" Mikey asked

"I would love to." I said smiling but he just shook his head grinning.

"Nice try baby sis." Mikey said and i crossed my arms as we continued down the road. When finally showed up we saw Donnie and Leo get tossed to the side and Raph sanding there a bit confused.

"Did I mention these guys are really strong to?" Casey asked bending down to them.

"Might have useful info." Leo said.

"Ya know, before they tried fighting them." I said helping Donnie up. We stood by and watched as Raph tried fighting the invisible ninjas.

"Hehe, this is actually entertaining." I said taking out my tesen fans.

"Think we should give him a hand?" Mikey asked.

"Yeah, we probably should." I said and we ran into help fight. This was like a video game! "I'm gonna get he high score!"

"The cloaking device seems to be located in the chest plate area." Donnie said and i sliced a couple chest plates with my fans and they became visible.

"What a work out." I said.

"Can I call em or what?" Donnie said.

"So I guess that's that." Raph said. We looked up when we heard Casey yell.

"Since when can Casey fly?" I asked, Casey was floating in mid air above a swirling vortex of water. The ninja holding him in the air turned off his cloaking device.

"Drop your weapons and surrender." The ninja said. "My grip is lossening, I suggest you drop your weapons now."

"Don't do it guys I'm not worth it." Casey said. I dropped my weapons, annoying as he may be...hes still family...ish.

"Ya know, he's got a point." Donnie said and I rolled my eyes.

"You're starting to sound like Mikey, Don." Leo said and they dropped their weapons, I looked around, speakng of Mikey...

"Hey where is Mikey?" Raph asked. We looked up and saw Mikey was currently talking to himself, saying something about balance and invisibility, walking on the pipe above the invisible ninja. He jumped down knocking into the ninja and making the ninja drop Casey, Mikey' tried to catch Casey, but missed. Donnie jumped into action, jumped over a ninja that blocked his path, picked up his Bo staff and jumped on to one of the pole in the water, Casey reached for it and missed, I ran and jumped over and grabbed Casey's hand stopping him from falling, one foot hanging off Don's Bo. I heard a collective sigh of relief from my bros. I tossed Casey back on dry land and Donnie carefully set me down next to Casey. We got back to fighting, knocking the ninjas unconscious.

"Thanks guys, I owe ya." Casey said as we took off the goggles.

"We take cash, cheek, and most major credit cards." Mikey said clicking and doing finger guns.

"Mikey...yeah if you had a few bucks you could lend..." I said getting elbowed in the ribs by Donnie. "Ow."

"Man, I'm beat, maybe i should just crash at you guys place tonight." Casey said.

"No!" Leo said immediately. "I mean, nothing beats the comfort of sleeping in your own bed."

"Nice cover bro." I said smiling and rolling my eyes. They led Casey off mentioning driving him home, walking him up to bed, and Mikey said something about telling him a bed time story. I laughed and followed them...after stealing a piece of the clocking device that fell off one of the ninja's durning battle and stuffing it in my pocket. With a little work i should be able to get it functional again. I mean who know this could come in quite handed down the road.

* * *

 _(Kimmy) I finished another chapter! YAY!_

 _(Raph) Well it's about take too long updating ya stories._

 _(Kimmy) SHUT UP RAPH I KNOW THAT! Anyway, please review and let know what you think._


End file.
